Love has Secrets
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and that means its time for the annual Lover's Day Ball! Kristoff and Rapunzel have a secret. Anna is falling more and more in love with Kristoff, but wonders why is he always "busy". Eugene has a surprise for his wife, but someone wants to destroy it. Elsa has to marry a stuffy price, but who is his Royal Guard? Yes has Tangled in it but not crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A very special day

Anna was excited. It was that time of year again! What time you ask?

LOVER'S DAY!

Anna gasped as she saw endless and endless bouquets of flowers entering the castle. The Lover's Day Ball was due in a week, but Anna pestered Elsa into starting the preparations a week earlier than expected. Elsa only smiled at her little sister's excitement. After all it wasn't like Elsa herself wasn't excited for the ball too. In fact, Elsa wanted everything to be perfect for the ball. Lately Elsa noticed the fondness between Anna and Kristoff, and got a bit jealous. She wanted what they had. True love.

**Elsa's POV**

I saw the twinkle in Anna's eyes as she started making a list on how Kristoff was going to ask her to the ball. How adorable were they! And their love was truly true. With the ball coming up I can't help but wonder if I'm going to meet someone...

_NO! Elsa get it together!_

A couple days back the council told me I was to marry Prince Andrews of Riversdale. I remembered what I heard about him. His stuffiness, his simplicity, his selfishness. But I knew where my duties were and I agreed for the good of Arendelle. But if it were up to me I would marry for love not resources.

"Elsa...ELSA!" Anna screamed at me.

"Ahh! What?" I replied.

"You were doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Staring off into space!"

I dumbly replied, "What?! I have no idea what your talking about!"

Anna looked at me smugly, had she figured out my secret?

"Anna please! Don't even try jumping into conclusions! Besides I'm very busy! I think I'm hearing my name... BYE NOW!"

Mental slap. I must start paying more attention to Madame Ghent's acting classes. They do get handy_**.**_

**Anna's POV**

Is it just me or is Elsa in LOVE?! Wait that's impossible, she's always in the castle and spending time with the council or me. Maybe she's just lonely and maybe... at the ball she'll MEET someone! Oh I so wish for my sister to find her true love. Love thaws and is a crazy rollarcoaster ride. Like Kristoff. Oh! Just the thought makes my heart flutter. I love him. I... just haven't told him yet. I scared he might not love me too. But I know he likes me. Or a year ago he would have disappeared or gone away. I am his girlfriend after all. And his my boyfriend. But, lately I wonder if that's all will ever be. Speaking of Kristoff, where is he?

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Anna quickly scanned the Courtyard and Main Hall for Kristoff. He wasn't there. Anna sighed and went upstairs to look for him. She checked his bedroom and the library. No Kristoff. She slide down the stairs and looked in the kitchen

"Maybe he went in here to get carrots for Sven!" Anna thought.

But all she found in the kitchen was Olaf. She giggled once she saw what he was doing.

"Olaf why are you covered in cookie dough?"

Olaf turned to face the princess. Anna got a better look at him. He **was **a mess. His arms were sprinkle with stickly cookie dough. Cookie dough was also found in all his layers, head and bottom. And his nose was missing.

"Um... Olaf, where's your nose?"

"Silly Anna! It's right here... Oh."

"It's ok Olaf I'll get you a new one. How did you even end up soaked in cookie dough?

Olaf's face changed into an emotion Anna couldn't detect.

"Oh... Um... I..I wanted to.. TASTE them.. yea!"

"Oh ok.." Anna said, even though she didn't buy it "Do you know where Kristoff is?"

Olaf paled, "NO! Uhm.. I mean no I haven't seen him."

Anna wasn't convinced, "Olaf...!"

"Ok ok! He was just here but...

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Olafwashungry. He decided he wanted to get some... SANDWICHES! He skipped inside the kitchen and then he saw it. There was Kristoff and... PRINCESS RAPUNZEL!? They were in a corner huddled up something but what? Olaf sneaked closer.

**Olaf's POV**

Kristoff and Miss Rapunzel were huddled up. They must be cold! It is February after all. I heard giggling too. Maybe Kristoff was telling a joke. I decide to approach them.

"Hiya guys!"

"Ahh!" They both screamed.

"Oops!" I giggled. "Sorry guys! So what are you guys up too? And Rapunzel! When did you arrive?"

"Oh I arrived about an hour ago, Olaf. I want to surprise Elsa and Anna. And help them with the preparations for the Lover's day ball!" Rapunzel kindly replied.

"Oh! So what were you guys up to?" I wondered.

"NOTHING Olaf! Oh.. Um well it's a secret ok." Kristoff stated.

I was confused. A secret? Between them? That didn't seem right.

"What's the secret?" I asked.

Rapunzel answer this time, "We'll tell you later, Olaf. But you must promise not to mention this.."

"To ANYONE!" Kristoff enforced.

"Not even Anna?" I asked.

Kristoff and Rapunzel turn pale. And they started to act nervous. Something was up.

"Promise Olaf, please" Rapunzel pleaded.

...

"I promise"

Suddenly we heard footsteps. **Heavy** footsteps. That only meant one thing.

"Anna!" Kristoff whisper.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel paniced.

"Quick Olaf! Please create a distraction!" Miss Rapunzel pleaded.

"And don't tell Anna anything!" Kristoff stated.

And then they were gone.

Anna was nearing. _Quick Olaf_, _think of something. _I then saw some cookie dough.

_That will work_

I quickly put then bowl on my head and started struggling.

Then I heard giggles.

_***Flashback Ends***_

* * *

Nararrator POV

"But..!?" Anna demands.

"But, I have not a clue were he went"

" You sure?"

" Bet my nose on it!"

Anna was convinced. "Ok Olaf see you later."

"Bye Anna"

Anna skips out and continued with her seach for Kristoff. Olaf was still curious about Kristoff and Rapunzel. He wondered where they where and most importantly..

"_What are you up to Kristoff_..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys the ball is in two weeks! No confusion right? This will continue, unless something come up. But this is NOT a Cross over. Yes Rapunzel and Eugene are in this story, but it's important to the plot. It might be a slow start right now but stick with me please. This is a Kristanna! Yes it's an Elsa/Oc. This will possibly end on Valintine day. Possibly! **

**RxR please!**

**~ MyIdentityIsSecret**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A secret?

Kristoff pulled Rapunzel to the side. They both were out of breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her for any signs of pain.

"Yes, I'm fine Kristoff." She replied.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"Please do you know who your talking to? The champion of hide and seek!"

Kristoff sighed, "Well at least the secret is safe."

Rapunzel nodded.

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

Kristoff and I continued walking in the wood to an unknown destination. I felt a bit tired after all that running. But, I knew it was all worth it! The secret must stay between Kristoff and I. And now Olaf... I wonder if he could be trusted.

"Hey Kristoff?"

"Yea?"

"Can Olaf be trusted?"

"Yea, plus he doesn't know much"

I nodded and quickly noticed how dark it was getting. I gasped.

"What?" Kristoff asked, "What's wrong?"

I smiled reassurly, "It's just that I remembered that Eugene is going to arrive at the castle by sunset."

Kristoff froze. "That's like pretty soon."

I laughed at his dumbness, "No..."

He laughed at my sarcasm, "I guess we should start heading to the castle huh princess?"

"Yep, and don't worry, our secret is safe!"

He hugged me, "Thanks! This means a lot to me."

I hugged him back. Then I realized we were right in front of the castle. Kristoff nudged my shoulder pointing to a carriage that was approaching the castle.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, huh?"

I smiled, " I guess so."

He waved,"See you in a bit."

I waved and remembered that I still hadn't said hi to Elsa or Anna. _Dang it! _Then I felt arms around my waist and felt a pair of lips on mine.

"Eugene!" I said surprised.

"Yep it's me! Didn't you know I was coming and why were you waving?"

I felt my cheeks getting warm, "Oh! It was nothing!"

"Well then let's go inside, yea?"

I replied enthusiastically, "Yea!"

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

The couple entered the castle, hand in hand. Eugene was smiling while Rupenzul looked a little distracted. They soon spotted Elsa in the middle of a huge crowd of servants.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel shouted.

Elsa turned around in surprise. "Cousin!"

Even though the two girls were introduced a month after the snowy summer they were close. And Rapunzel's parents were a second mother and father to Elsa and Anna.

"When did you arrive Rapunzel?"

"Oh just now!"

Eugene looked confused, "But... Didn't you leave before me?"

Rapunzel mentally slapped her self. "Um.. Yea but... I explored the town!"

"Oh well we could have done that together.."

"Oh sorry Eugene.. Maybe next time!"

Eugene got a bit suspicious but shugged it off. "Ok blondie!"

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, " Um... Let me call down everyone!"

* * *

Anna still was looking for Kristoff. She kept her hopes up. Suddenly she heard a door shut.

_Kristoff!_

Anna skipped to the back door leading to the shed. Her heart was speeding up. She entered the room and... It was KRISTOFF!

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna jumped on him cause him to lose his valence and toppled over.

He smiled, "Hey Anna, how's your day been?"

She laughed, " Well I..."

Then they both heard Elsa calling "Hey guys come quick!"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

We both heard Elsa calling. I wonder what was going on. _Oh that's right! Rapunzel never said hi to Elsa or Anna. Oh well. Play it cool Kristoff._ I then noticed I forgot to do something.

"You go ahead I have to do something, ok?"

Anna's blue crystal eyes looked at me. Then she smiled and said "Ok Kristoff!" and skipped off.

*1 minute later*

I entered the main hall and saw Anna hugging Rapunzel while shooting a quick hi to Prince Eugene. _So that's Eugene. _A voice interrupted my thoughts. It belonged to Elsa.

"Well that's my little sister, Anna," she looked at me, "and this is.."

"KRISTOFF"

I looked up to see Rapunzel hugging me.

She whispered, "She didn't see anything right?"

"Nah." I replied, "What about princey over there?"

She giggled, "Nope!"

I smiled, "Good."

Another voice interrupted, "What's so funny?"

It belonged to the Prince. Rapunzel smiled and went over to him.

"Nothing Eugene."

I looked over at Anna, who was glaring at Rapunzel. _Is she jealous? Oh come on! _I went up to "Eugene" and introduced my self

"I'm Kristoff Bjorman."

He grunted and said,"Eugene Fitzherbert"

" Nice to meet you"

He eyed me down but then smiled, "You too, we're going to get along"

I smiled back, "I'm sure we will"

Anna still wasn't pleased "Hey Kristoff, how did Rapunzel know who you were?"

_Crap!_

Last time the royals visited I was on a ice delivery. I never met them.

_Shoot! What now-_

Just then Rapunzel stepped in. " Oh while I was in town today... Kristoff.. Um.. SAVED ME FROM SOME ROBBERS! Yea!"

I shot her a look that said "Really?" She just shhugged. Eugene quickly started to ask her questions and looked for bruises and Anna started complimenting me on my braveness.

Elsa stepped in "It was lucky you were in town then Kristoff!"

"Yep thank you Kristoff!"

I smiled,"Your welcome Princess."

Once again jealous air started to fill the room.

Elsa coughed, "Well it's getting late so, Gerda here will show you to your dorm. Goodnight everyone."

And with that everyone said goodnight a went up to there rooms.

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

Eugene was still jealous with Kristoff calling his Rapunzel Princess.

_But he has Princess Anna... Stop being paranoid!_

But he still had a feeling something wasn't right.

But what could be between them?

_Maybe... No she loves you! They just met in town._

_There isn't __a secret_ _between them._

_..._

_Is there?_

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG! Finally done! Guys I have no idea how long this story is going to be but believe me I'm writing like crazy ok. Finally Eugene appears! And there is some JEALOUSLY! OOOO! **

**This is my story please no copying **

**RxR Please! It makes my day **

**~ MyIdentityIsSecret**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guests?

The next day, council of Arendelle gave surprising news to Elsa. The Prince of Riversdale was to be staying in the castle till the ball, as a guest.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Why me? I know it is my duty to marry that prince but, sometimes I wish that I could chose to whom I marry. Oh well.

"My queen, the Prince soon to be King of Riversdale is to arrive in one hour"

_WHAT!? This is unexpected!_

I calmly stated " Prepare a dorm for him Gerda."

" Yes your majesty"

I sighed. One hour isn't enough time to run away.

_Elsa what are you thinking?! Correction you are NOT thinking at all! Oh geez I should at least make a decent first impression._

"Gerda wait!"

"Yes my Queen?"

"Please remind Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff and our guests please."

"Yes your highness."

* * *

_Oh the joy_

I looked at the clock and saw there were only thirty minutes left.

Twenty.

Fifteen.

Ten.

Five.

One.

I heard horses hoof clomping on the pavement outside. _Oh my gosh! He's here! Don't panic Elsa...DON'T PANIC!_

I smoothly walk down the stairs and into the main hall. I see a tall, slim man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's pretty good looking...

And then I heard him talk.

" Where are the servants. My feet are tired from the trip! This place is full of dust! Someone needs to fire all of you peasants!"

I calmly step in "Calm down Prince no ones getting fired."

He looked up "Ah Queen Elsa, I thought you would be prettier but you will due."

I felt my fist clench shut. Then the brat spoke again.

"I am soon to be King Andrews of Riversdale. This is my servant Liam..."

I looked at Liam, poor boy! He was carrying about ten tons of luggage and looked about seven years old. He wasn't very muscular and looked hungry.

"...and some where is the lazy ass captain of the guards of mine."

I felt pity for this guard. Then footsteps approached the hall.

"Ah there he is."

I looked up. My ice blue eyes met a pair of warm green eyes, with flecks of gold. I felt my cheeks going warm.

Then he spoke. "Sorry your majesty."

The Soon to be King said, "Well don't just stand there introduce yourself."

He kneeled and took my hand. "I am Matteo, Captain of the Royal Guards... Queen Elsa."

I smiled, "Arendelle welcomes you Captain... And King of course."

We locked eyes again and I saw his cheeks colored faintly pink. Then we heard a big crash.

_Oh Anna!_

I raced to my little sisters side. She was ok and by now Kristoff came down to see what happened. He worriedly asked her if she was ok. She smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and stared at the new faces. And then the King spoke again.

" My what a clumsy princess you are! You desperately need some etiquette classes!"

Anna looked like she was going to kill him. Or worse. I quickly steeped in and offered the company some tea, He agreed and made one of the servants show us the way. As we were walking, I got a better look at Matteo. Messy autumn brown hair, tall but not as talk as Kristoff, and more muscular than the King.

_He is very handsome..._

* * *

_**Matteo's POV**_

_She is very beautiful... NO Matteo! What are you thinking, she is the King's bride._

I've always wanted to go to Arendelle. And meet the Royals. But this was different. From the minute I stepped into the Main Hall of the Castle and locked eyes with her I KNEW there was some connection. I looked at her, and studied her; platinum blond hair, crystal blue eyes, red lips, slim, and shorter than me. And then the way she talked, so royal and prestigious and filled with kindness... _Stop thinking like that. _Then I heard her voice again.

"Liam?" She asked.

The little boy turned to face her. I felt bad for him, his mother sold him to the King... And she disappeared.

"Y-yes, y-your Majesty?" He whispered.

She approached him and sympathy entered her eyes.

"Gerda!" She called.

A woman appeared beside her. "Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Please show Liam here to the Kitchen where he can choose how many cookies he likes with milk too"

Liam... Smiled? _I've never seen him smile before._ He has a nice smile too. It made me smile."

" My Elsa! You can't spoil the boy or else he'll get used to it!" _Great! Here he goes!_

See King Andrew and I used to be best friends... Until he suddenly stop caring about people in general. His heart became cruel and ugly. I wonder why...

"Oh Andrews please let the boy rest." Elsa pleaded. I smiled. And then her sister spoke.

"Yea I'm sure _your highness _doesn't need assistance right now huh?"

I smirked. The guy behind Princess Anna smiled.

King Andrews looked unpleased.

"Proper princesses should be seen not heard!"

_Ouch!_

I looked at both princesses... And they were fuming with anger. Thank god we were at the dining hall.

Inside the hall were a couple; a girl with bright green eyes, short brown hair, and very petite; and next to her was a sly looking man, with brown hair and matching goatee, and he was fairly tall.

_Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!_

I remembered them from their wedding. King Andrews was invited to the Kingdom of Conora, and he hated it. He claimed they were commoners. But during the ceremony he kept to himself. He skipped the reception and was about to drag me with him home, but then the council of Arendelle invited him to Arendelle and arranged a marriage between him and the Queen. He agreed. I still don't know why

The princess spoke," Hello King Andrew." She curtsied. The Prince did the same.

The King barely noticed them. He started eating. I noticed Anna was still unpleased and Kristoff looked distracted. So did the Princess of Conora. _Hmm that's... Strange.._

I noticed Elsa excusing herself to go to the kitchen. Andrews said something about how only the low class goes in kitchens. Both princess looked disgusted and their pairs looked angry, especially Sir Kristoff. I decided to go after the Queen.

* * *

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Queen Elsa watching Liam eat and asked him about his new clothes. He smiled and hugged her. She looked surprised but hugged him back. Then he left to wash up. I approached her.

"Hello Queen Elsa" I said bowing.

She smiled, "Just Elsa is fine, Captain Matteo."

I smiled, "Just Matteo is fine, Elsa."

She laughed. It was a pretty laugh. Like bells on a sleigh. Then her face turned to the unfinished platter of food Liam left.

"He was only 4 when his mother sold him to the King." I told her.

"Why did she sell him?"she asked.

"Because she was so young. Called him a mistake."

She gasped, "Oh my! What a poor childhood! Especially with him being around the rude- I- I mean the King and having to hear his orders everyday.."

I smiled weakly, "It's ok, but Andrews wasn't always like this."

"He wasn't?"

I smiled, "No.. we were bestfriends. My father was the royal captain and my mother was the Queen's advisor. We also played with the daughter of the cook! Her name was Dani"

She gasped, "He was nice to servants back then?!"

I remembered how he would always offer coins to beggars on the street and give fruits and meat to the poor. Dani and I always admired him and we all planned to work in the castle when we were bigger. But she died and was never to be seen again. I think Andrews knows something about this, but he never talked about it. We started to grow further and further apart... and then he started treating me like one of them.

"Yea, he did. Honestly I miss my bestfriend. I was seriously wounded when he turned a cold shoulder on me."

Elsa patted my shoulder and she smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that. I personally give you my regrets. I bet you guys were like brothers."

"Yea we were, in fact I still consider him my brother."

Elsa hugged me. And then she pulled back quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry! That was awkward wasn't it?" Her cheeks were a bright red and she turned around facing the wall. I blushed too, faintly remembering her smell, touch.

"No, it wasn't... it actually felt.. really nice."

She smiled. "Oh ok then.."

I turned around to go back to the dining hall.

"Matteo?"

"What?"

"I hope you enjoy your stay... Welcome to Arendelle."

And with that she left.

_I think this will be one memorable trip. _

_So this is Arendelle._

* * *

**Author's Note: This isn't my best! So this was mostly revolved around Elsa and my OC, Matteo, but do not fear I haven't forgotten about our dear Kristoff and Rapunzel! And the JEALOUSLY. But like I said before it's all. PART. OF. THE. PLOT! **

**RxR**

******~ MyIdentityIsSercret**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprises

For Kristoff to say that he didn't like the recent guest was a total understandment. Kristoff even thought that maybe he wanted to use Elsa, so that she would become his slave. He shuddered at the thought of a woman becoming a slave for _those_ purposes.

_**Kristoff's POV**_

King-what's-his-face was going at it again. He must have insulted Anna like three times already, and Elsa like... Seven times! But I wonder why he's here. I mean sure every once in a while a royal comes and stays in the castle but, it's usually one of the sisters relatives...

_Hm... something's up._

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I was Rapunzel.

"Hey"

I smiled "Hey.. why do you think he's here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... maybe he's a distant cousin..."

"I thought you were the distant cousin"

She laughed. "If I was so distant than we wouldn't have a secret, would we?"

I winked. "No we wouldn't."

She then excused herself to talk to Anna. I decided to talk to Eugene.

"Hey."

He looked at me. "Hey yourself. Are your guest usually this mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I mostly do ice deliveries when there are castle guest, but from what I heard of Arendelle's guests are typically nice."

His ears perked up. "So your Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer!"

I proudly smiled. "Yours Truly!"

He grinned. "In Conora, you are very popular!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Are you going to sculpt something for the ball?"

"I thought about it but I don't know..."

He looked excited.. I wonder why.. Then I found out.

"Could you.. maybe help me make something for my wife."

My teeth gritted, I'm not a servant.

"Sure."

He manly hugged me. "Thanks man."

_**Narrator's POV**_

Anna and Rapunzel looked over to their men. They were bonding!

"Oh they could be best friends!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yea!" Rapunzel exclaimed. _Or enemiesfrom jealousy..._

_"_Oh! This is perfect. Kristoff is perfect..."

"Oh yea he seems pretty nice.. And strong too!" Rapunzel stated.

"Yep.." Anna dreamily said.

_Just wait till you hear the secret! _Rapunzel thought.

Meanwhile with Elsa and Matteo, they had both just finished checking up on Liam. He was now fast asleep in one of the guest rooms far away from King Andrews room. Matteo had just finished closing the door when Elsa spoke to him.

"Its getting late Matteo. I guess we should tell everyone to go to sleep then?"

Matteo turned to her, "I think I'm going to sleep, ok? Elsa smiled and bid him good night. Matteo reached up and touched the spot where she kissed him. Then he headed for his room with a smile on his face.

Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs. She sighed. So much had happened that day. She had met someone. Someone Special. But the same day she also met her future husband. _Drat! WHY did they have to come from the same kingdom. But Matteo looked familiar…. maybe I saw him when I was little. Yea thats it! _As she entered the dining room she noticed King Andrews all by himself. _Serves him right, I say!_ The two other princess were giggling and the two men were talking.

"Guys?" she announced. They all turned to look at her. "We should all get some rest, for tomorrow." They all agreed. King Andrews just stood up and left. Everyone ignored him and bid each other goodnight.

* * *

_**? POV**_

In the garden….

A pair of heavy footsteps crunched the ground underneath him. His eyes were full of revenge. For her and him. On everyone. Suddenly a shadow crossed his.

"Good evening.." the man chucked.

"Whats good about it anyways?" I shot back.

"Just saying."

The man stepped forward. "You know your part, I know mine."

"Of course I know my part. I always have known my part." I spat back.

"Good. I have to go, nice doing business with you." and with that he walked away."

_You too_

…_._

_Prince Hans_

* * *

**Author's Note: Omg guy less than a month till Valentine's Day! I'm typing as fast as I can. Question: Who should be the badguy helping Hans? Prince Andrews? or a new oc? Or a servant? Comment. Sorry no Kristanna in this chappie! Ill try and do it in the next chapter.**

**RxR - MyIdentityisSecret!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Inside Jokes

_**Narrator's POV**_

Elsa woke up to the sun's rays hitting her face. She sat up, pulling her icy-blue covers closer to her. She was still sleepy, but was remembering what yesterday's events were. She had met Matteo. _Oh how did he sneak his way in my mind_. He had impressed her and made her realize that maybe she needed a man in her life. _Maybe a-a-a King? No Elsa stop thinking like that! Get to know him better._ Elsa brushed all of her thoughts to the side, and started to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile one the other side on the castle, Rapunzel had too just woken up. But someone hadn't.

"Eugene!" She scream. In reply she heard a girlish cry.

"Agh! What! God you scared me to death. He cried.

She giggled. The she went back to brushing her hair. Eugene sat up and yawned.

"Hey, what's the plan for today?"

Rapunzel froze. Today she had plans with Kristoff. And she didn't what to cancel. She had been looking forward to her plans with him. _It's not everyday you're in Arendelle. _

"Rapunzel are you ok?" He asked.

_Perfect! _

_"Actually _no I'm not feeling good today. It must have been due to all the traveling. I think I'll stay here in bed."

Eugene smirked,"I'll just stay here with my lovely wife."

Rapunzel quickly declined his after."NO! Er-I mean no thank you Eugene. In fact I was supposed to attend a meeting today at the orphanage today... yea and give them some treats, but maybe as a good loving husband you are, you'll do it for me?"

Eugene smiled. "Of course I will." He swooped in and kissed her temple. "See you later, feel better." And with that he shut the door.

Rapunzel sighed. She hated to lie to her husband. Lying wasn't her only problem though. _Crap I'm 20 minutes late. He's going to kill me._

* * *

_**Kristoff's POV**_

I looked at the clock again. For the fifth time. In a row. She's late. _But she's never late! Just wait for 10 more min-_

_"_Kristoff" I looked up and... saw Eugene running towards me?

_That's weird. Crap! Rapunzel's going to be here any second. _

_"_Hey... Eugene!"

He came up to me smiling, "So I was hoping that we could meet up. Later?"

I shook my head. I was going to be gone all day with Rapunzel. "Sorry Eugene I-I have an _**ICE **_delivery. Yeah to the nearest town just across the valley. It's urgent."

He stared at me while I realized my mistake.

_It's still winter._

_"_But it's winter." He spoke.

I stammered, "Yes but, t-they, well, they... wanted more ice for sculptures!" I mentally took a note to remember that excuse.

He bought it. "Oh well that's alright. We could start tomorrow?"

I nodded, praying that would satisfy the price.

"Great! See you later!"

"Bye!" I said relieved.

"Boy I thought that would take forever!"

I spun around to see Rapunzel waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Me too."

She laughed. "What did he want anyway?"

I froze. I don't know if I should tell her. But I am a loyal person. And we have a secret. I'll tell her half of it!

"Ok I'll tell you."

She flashed me a dazzling smile and asked me to continue.

"Well Eugene here is going to surprise you with something.."

"Oh. And you're helping him?"

I nodded. She just stood there.

I coughed. "We should get going.."

"Oh right! Let's go!"

I lead her outside and helped her on the sleigh

And they headed out to the woods.

But we didn't know that someone was spying on us.

* * *

_**Matteo POV**_

I woke up to some birds chirping. I was on some satin covers, and in a flannel pajama. Then I remembered, I was in Arendelle. _With Queen Elsa! _ I stood up got dressed and went down to breakfast. King Andrew was there and so was Elsa. I could feel the awkward tension between them. Then she saw me. And smiled.

"Good morning your majesties!"

The King grunted and mumbled a good morning while Elsa smiled and replied a cheery, "Good Morning."

I sat down. Then a official entered the hall.

"Your Majesties!" He bowed.

"Yes?"

"You two are suppose to be up in the Queen's office. Discussing the wedding formalities."

I saw the King sigh. And the Queen fist tightened. But they both agreed because it was their duty.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be spending today with Elsa. I decided I would check up on Liam. _He must still be sleeping. _I asked one the maids directions to his chamber.

_**Elsa POV**_

Shoot! I had to spend time with King Prissy here! I desperately looked for a way out of this.

"I'm not excited either, my queen."

I blushed, knowing he knew about my behavior.

" I'm sorry."

He nodded as we entered my office. He sat down in one of the satin seats. I sat at my desk chair.

"So where should we begin?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. What's more important."

I thought about it. "Well we should talk about how combing our kingdoms will benefit our subjects."

"Well, in my kingdom we have a bunch of unused homes, so if you're homeless subject need a place to live we could lower the renting rate and provide discounts for food with..." He stated

He kept going on and on about how we should provide a plan to improve the lives of our subjects. I was impressed. _I though he didn't care. Apparently he does._

We kept discussing ideas until around three in the afternoon. Then we were called to lunch.

"Well Queen Elsa it looks like we did some good progress today."

I agreed. "Yes we did. Tomorrow we shall continue."

We entered the room and saw Anna and Eugene. _Where's Kristoff and Rapunzel? Oh well. _

_"_Rapunzel is sleeping. She hasn't been feeling well, and Kristoff had to urgently deliver ice this morning."

I had been thinking out loud. "Oh that's weird..." I started to think. Then I saw Matteo smile at me. My heart melted and there were butterflies in my stomach. Then he leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the Garden at 8 o'clock."

I blushed and accepted his offer. I finished lunch and went upstairs. I couldn't wait for 8 o'clock!

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

Kristoff and I were laughing as we snuck by the castle guards to get inside. We were also covered in mud.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

* * *

It was still another half hour until we arrived back in Arendelle. Sven got tired of pulling both of us, so I offered to walk the rest of the way.

_Big Mistake._

"Kristoff!" I pouted.

"What is it Princess?" He asked.

"Well it's just that this road is a wee bit slippery and I'm scared I'm going to fall." He chuckled at my innocence and grabbed my hand.

"Ok then Princess we're going to have to stick together and watch our footing."

I nodded but then I noticed that he was stepping into an ice slope.

"Kristoff! Wait ther-"

"Ahhhhh!"

_Nevermind I guess. Wait he's holding onto my hand so that means…._

"AHHHH!" I heard myself screaming. Kristoff grip started to grow weak. I grew more scared by the second.

"Hang on Rapunzel!" I heard him say. He made his way next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "We **CAN'T **get separated, ok?" he enforced.

I nodded as I saw him grab a tree trunk. _Thank GOD he's strong! _I saw a mud puddle ahead. And a boulder heading his way.

"KRISTOFF!" I screamed. But, once again my warning came too late. As soon as Kristoff's head and the boulder impacted each other, he let go, making us fall into a puddle of thick sticky mud. I quickly dragged my feet up and out of the mud and helped him up. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He pointed to our reflection in the ice that was nearby. I started laughing too. Leaves, mud, and branches covered us from head to toe. We looked like we were battling a mud monster and lost. We also looked hilarious.

"I-I nev-ver la-laughed i-i-in all my l-li-life! Ha Ha Ha!" I heard Kristoff spit out, his face was red from all that laughing. My sides were hurting so much but I couldn't stop. I think we stayed there for an hour. Maybe more.

"We-we sho-should g-get back to th-the castle." I giggled. He shook his head, nodding in agreement. He called for Sven and soon, we were off to the castle.

* * *

*_Flashback Ends*_

"I think I have to go take a bath." Kristoff commented. I laughed. "Me too, I'll meet you up later." And with that we both went our separate ways.

_**Anna's POV**_

I was in the library for the day. SInce Kristoff was doing an ice delivery today, I decided to catch up on my reading. Currently I'm reading one of my novels The Peasant Travels. It was about this boy who had met a beautiful princess by chance and they had many adventures. But, then the boy had broken the princess's heart by falling in love with her cousin, leaving the princess broken. It had started with jokes, then secret dates, and then the boy confessed his true feelings to the cousin, and she responded them. Or at least that's what I've been told about the book. I'm on the part where the inside jokes were beginning to happen.

"OH COME ON! Be a little smarter Eva! THE LITTLE WITCH IS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR MAN!" I screamed. I heard footprints rushing to the library and the doors were soon flung open

_Oh please let it be Kristoff! _I looked disappointedly. Instead of my knight in shining armor, in was Prince Eugene.

"Is something wrong princess?" He asked out of breath. I shook my head no and he relaxed. "May I asked why you were screaming?" I blushed, "Over a book.." I mumbled.

"A book?" he questioned. "It was over a book?"

"Yeah.."

He looked at me like I was from a different life form. Then something made us both turn our heads.

Laughter.

It sounded like a girly soft giggle and a manly hearty laugh. I knew that laugh anywhere. _Kristoff…_

_But whose does the other laugh belong too?_

I looked over at Eugene and he mumbled someones name. Before I could ask who, he raced down the hall with me following. Then we stopped in our tracks. Up ahead it was Kristoff and Rapunzel, laughing. They both had damp hair and Kristoff had a different outfit on. Rapunzel was on top of him, and her arms were on his chest. His arms were trying to hold them up both. Eugene had a look of shock on his face which was quickly overpowered by a look of anger and jealousy. I was pretty sure our faces matched. He marched up to them and pulled Rapunzel off of Kristoff.

"What were you two doing!" He bellowed. Their laughing had stopped and Kristoff quickly stepped in. "Nothing Eugene, we just fell down the stairs, thats all." He looked so serious I believed him. It looked like Eugene did too.

"I'm feeling much better Eugene. But I am a bit sleepy its almost 8!"

"Well.. ok come on Rapunzel lets go to bed. Bye everyone! Goodnight!"

Rapunzel agreed, "Goodnight Kristoff. Night Anna!" Then she followed her husband back to their room.

As Kristoff was showing me to my room, I was still a bit curious as to why there were laughing. So I asked him.

"Kristoff"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you two laughing?"

He smiled, "Oh it's nothing. Its an inside joke."

My eyes widened. _Inside joke? Calm down Anna that doesn't mean anything. Right?_

We got to my room and he planted a kiss on my lips. It was sweet and tender.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Kristoff." I said kissing his temple.

As I closed the door I wondered.

_Inside joke? Thats odd but, it does mean anything right?_

_Right?_

* * *

_**Prince Hans POV**_

He quietly made my way to the garden.

Then I appeared. I motioned him to come forward.

"Prince Hans" He spat.

"Good evening. Now you know what you must do right?"

He nodded. "Make them fall in love so that you and your partner can take away.."

I closed his mouth. "Thats enough! Wouldn't want to spoil the plan now would we?"

He shook his and went back to the castle.

I smirked. _Oh Queen Elsa, you never saw this coming. I know you are in love with him._

_So what will it be.._

_You?_

_or _

_Your precious Matteo? _

…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! My midterms had recently finished and I will try to update as soon as possible! P.S I named my OC's Liam and Matteo in honor of my twin nephews. They never made it out into the real world. My family was devastated for my aunt. On January 26th 2014 it would be 2 years since there passing. I just wanted to honor them. On a happier note yes there will be two bad guys. Both want something out of Hans. Omg the ending is going to be awesome. I haven't written it yet, (because its still far away) but I know it will be awesome!**

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: If there was any confusion Prince Hans and his fellow bad guys are planning to put Mateo and Elsa together so that later they would take Matteo and ask Elsa if he wanted to take him or herself. **

**Also special shoutouts to:**

**Desss4ever**

**All the Guest comments **

**Anna-and-Elsa**

**Kayla**

**usuihentai727**

**And Thehandofdestiny**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What if?

Elsa was excited. In less than ten minutes she was going to meet Matteo in the garden for a surprise. _I wonder what it could be.._She sat down on the bench in front of the lake_. _As she admired its beauty she didn't hear footsteps approaching her.

Matteo saw her, sitting ever so graceful. Her platinum blonde hair was in its typical braid cascading down her back. _Dang, she is so pretty... No! She is the __**King's Bride**_. He sighed. As he walked forward he saw a patch of roses next to the bench she was sitting on. _The blue one. That compliments her eyes. _

Elsa looked at the moon shining on the lake. She saw a family of ducks swimming by, a mother, a father, and three baby ducklings. _Maybe that would be me? With little children? What if I can convince the council to rethink their decision? What if Matteo and I can live a happily ever after. What if-_

"Your beautifulness."

Elsa turned around to see Matteo all decked out in a nice form fitting shirt with soft leathery pants. He kneeling down on the grass with a blue rose in his hand. Elsa blushed at the sight. She took the flower from his hand and thanked him.

"My its beautiful Matteo. Thank you!"

He smiled, "You're welcome, but I've seen things more beautiful."

She questioned, "Oh really? Who?"

"You."

"Oh"

By then Elsa's cheeks were past a pink shade and were a mixture of pink and red. She looked up to see that Matteo's cheeks were tinted as well. Suddenly he grabbed her hand a pulled her towards a secluded area. She didn't recognize this place. She looked at him. He was pointing up to the sky.

"Look up."

She did. And when she did he was never more happier to have listened to some one. Up ahead there were constellations. She could name a few; the Big Dipper, the goddess, and the newest one the Little Dipper.

"There beautiful." She whispered.

He smiled in content. "I knew you would like them." His hazel eyes met her blue ones. There was something in the air. _But what?_

"Come on let's take a stroll."

She eagerly accepted.

She thought about what a perfect night it was, and she was spending it with a perfect guy. He made her feel beautiful.

He thought everything was going well, from her reactions to his surprises, to herself. He brushed his big hands over her small smooth ones. She blushed. _She looks pretty... WAIT! She's the King's Bride! This isn't right. But it feels right. At least for me. _She pushed a piece of hair from her forehead and smiled.

Neither of them noticed a path of small stones in there way.

* * *

***5 minutes before***

He put them in a single file line, just like he was told. With Princes Hans final words, he set off to spy on the pair in the bushes. He recalled Prince Hans last words.

"Don't screw up."

***Present Time***

He had been watching them. He watched them as they brushing each other's hand. And smiling. He felt pain.

Elsa and Matteo were walking hand by hand. She didn't notice a rock in her path. She tripped. Then it was a movie scene. She was the damsel in distress. He was the knight in shining armor. She was about to fall into the river of death while he jumped in and saved her. When Elsa returned to reality she noticed Matteo was holding her around the waist and her hands were against his chest. There faces were inches apart. _Elsa! Just kiss him. _But she knew better. She had to combine kingdoms, and marry Andrews. She wished that Matteo was the King instead of Andrews but apparently fate wasn't on her side. She stepped back.

"I'm sorry Matteo." She croaked.

"It's alright my Queen, it was my fault." He responded somewhat disappointedly.

"Please call me Elsa." She said with a soft smile.

"Alright...Elsa."

Elsa looked at the clock tower it was nearly eleven at night. She would be sleepy the next day but decided it was worth it.

"It is getting late Elsa. I suggest you head back to your chambers." She nodded.

" Goodnight Matteo." She said

She kissed his cheek, whispering a short thank you. He nodded and she entered the castle. He reached up to the place she just kissed. Then he wiped it clean. He was remind that she was the **King's ** bride. He mustn't fall for her.

_What have I got myself into?_

* * *

Inside the castle a restless Anna was wide awake. She was thinking of the day's events. Especially about her book.

_Today was strange. What I was read actually happened... Maybe... no. Kristoff would never do that to me. But... What if it actually happens. _

_What if he breaks my heart? _

Undecided she went to sleep.

* * *

Eugene was asleep when he felt the other side of the bed lift up.

"Rapunzel?" He asked.

She turned around. "Don't worry! I'm just going to the bathroom." And with that she ran off.

He sighed as his mind filled with thoughts. _Why is she suddenly distant? _

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

He shuddered at the thought. Instead he thought about the surprise he was going to give her. Smiling he returned to his slumber.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed. That was the second time she vomited.

_Maybe I'm coming down with something. Yeah! That's it! But... _

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

_What if there's some__**one**_ _in there._

She quickly declined the thought and raced back to her side of the bed. But the idea never left her mind.

* * *

Kristoff was tired. Keeping a secret for your girlfriend and her family was harder than he imagined. But Anna mustn't know.

_What if she doesn't accept the secret between Rapunzel and I._

Yawning, Kristoff decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty. She was being selfish with maybe falling in love with a non royal, not thinking for the better of her people.

_What if I'm falling in love too fast?_

Tired from the perfect outing from earlier that night, she tucked herself in and went to sleep.

* * *

Matteo was think about the outing as well. He thought about the moonlight, setting, and most importantly her. The way her hair fell, everything. But was he in love?

_What if I'm not in love with her and she is?_

* * *

Andrews was upset. In a few days he was supposed to announce his engagement with Queen Elsa. He decide she was decent enough but he wanted to be free.

_What if this was a mistake?_

* * *

Prince Hans had just gotten the report on the date. Nothing big had happened but there were a few moments here and there. He started over thinking the situation.

_What if Matteo doesn't become that important to Elsa?_

He gave up and went back to his little shack on top of the North Mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this is kinda short! So this story is getting way more followers than I expected. So I have no idea how much longer this story will be. Please give me any ideas you possibly could have. **

**Just push the review button please!**

**-MyIdentityIsSecret **


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document

Chapter 7: Questions

_Anna was in a beautiful red and pink ball gown. All the men in the ballroom wanted to dance with her. But she was looking for one guy. _

_Her Kristoff. _

_She started to look around castle. She checked every possible place he could have been. She even enlisted her cousin's husband to help her find him. No luck._

_She went upstairs to the 17th guest room. She didn't know why she was drawn to the room but she opened it slightly. When she did she saw Kristoff and Rapunzel siting down eating. She heard footsteps approach her. It was Eugene. He peeked inside. He got angry and he almost stormed inside but something didn't let them barge in. _

_Kristoff stood up. He neared Rapunzel. He whispered some almost invisible words._

_"I love you. Thank you."_

_She smiled."I love you too. You're welcome."_

_Anna heard her heart break. Water started pouring out of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder. She saw Eugene. He was against the wall dumbstruck. A tear rolled down his cheek. _

_Anna saw Kristoff lean in. She felt like screaming. Crying. Dying._

_She a scream go..._

* * *

NOOOOO!

Anna sat up. She look around. She was In her room. Her cheeks were covered in tears. She quickly wiped them off.

She sighed in relief. "Oh. It was just a dream." She looked at the book in her hands. It was the The Peasant Travels.

"I should really stop drinking milk before I go to sleep." She giggled.

_**Anna POV**_

I giggled. _Kristoff would never do that Anna! What a crazy dream! _I got up and started to get ready for the day. Suddenly I realized something.

I raced to Elsa's Chambers

"ELSA!"

She screamed and sat up. Her scream scared me so I screamed back. I heard footstep in the hall a turned around and met a pair of brown eyes. I screamed some more and Kristoff screamed.

"Gosh Anna you scared me! Are you ok?" He asked. He was holding my arm. I blushed

"Yea I'm fine Kristoff. All the a warming kinda scared me."

He smiled. I turned around to see a sleepy Eugene and a giggly Rqpunzel. _Nah it was just a dream. _

Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna when I said I was here for you I didn't mean that so you could scare me to death!" I noticed that the stuffy yucky King was there and the **reallyperfectforElsa **guard had joined us.

I smiled. "Well now then! Since everyone is here I wanted to remind everyone the the Lover's Day Ball is in one week and FOUR DAYS!" I looked around at everyone's expressions. Elsa looked like she had forgotten but quickly recovered and smiled. The King just stood there dumbfounded. _Serves him right! He probably doesn't know what love is. _Eugene looked pretty excited and kept looking at Rapunzel. Matteo did the same as Eugene except he kept looking at Elsa. But I noticed Rapunzel's expression was a little off. She looked... concerned? And Kristoff looked worried! _What was going on?! _I pushed my thoughts to the side and rushed everyone to breakfast. During breakfast Elsa announced that the King and her had to go and arrange "plans" but at two in the afternoon she will call for me and we can start finalizing all our ball plans. I nodded agreeing to that plan.

Rapunzel whispered something to Kristoff. Something about moving. Or plans. I tried to lean a little closer but they soon parted away from each other and Kristoff went to talk to Eugene. Rapunzel came up to me.

"Hey cuz!" She smiled.

"Hi Rapunzel!" I smiled. I remembered The Peasant's Travel words; _always keep your suspects near! But Anna! Your cousin isn't a suspect is she?! _My train of thoughts was broken when Rapunzel dragged me to the garden.

"Hey Anna I was wondering.. Where is the prettiest place to pick flowers?"

I smiled. It was beside a river in a meadow near the North Mountain.

"Oh it's by a little river. It's not too far. Want to go?" I asked. She nodded.

I had Gerda pack us some food and we were off to the meadow.

* * *

_**Kristoff POV**_

I was worried. _The Lover's Day Ball was so close! I hate to do this but..._

"Rapunzel! We need to postpone our plans to tomorrow ok?" I asked.

She was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I promise Eugene that I would help him today." _Curse the day that happened!_

"Oh... Ok! Bye Kristoff!"

"You remember the plan then right?"

"Of course I do! I have a strong memory!"

"Ok then. Bye Rapunzel!"

She turned to face Anna. Anna looked rather confused but she greeted Rapunzel warmly. _Of course she does! She's Anna!_ Eugene comes up to me.

"So Kristoff, today we are going to build the sculpture, right?"

I laughed. "You mean sculpt the sculpture?"

He nodded, "Yeah that's what I meant."

We went to the icehouse that was located near the back door. Once in it I noticed Eugene was shivering.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah totally! But isn't it a bit cold in here?"

I laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now come on and help me cut some ice."

We got a fair amount of ice cut off from the big piece that was already there. I started reaching for my ice sculpting tools; an ice pick, knife, etc. I looked over at Eugene. I chucked. He looked like Anna when she forgets her speeches in front if the whole kingdom.

"Hey," I tapped his shoulder. "Get the one with the big pick at the end."

He smiled. "Thank you. I got a little lost there."

"A little?"

He frowned, but then he laughed. "Ok maybe a lot lost."

"Ok then let's get working! What do you want it to look like?"

"Rapunzel."

I froze. "Wait, what?"

He nodded, "I want it to look like **my **wife."

_Oh geez. Really! Well at least I have a image stuck in my head of her. So I guess this would be easy!_

_"_Well ok. You do the pedestal I'll start working on the body and I-"

"No." He growled.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'll do the body."

"But you don't know the first thing about sculpting!"

"But I can learn." He shot back.

I gave up. I wasn't going to have him hate me more than he already does.

I saw Eugene take a swing and he missed the ice sending his body forward nearly missing his ice pick.

I sighed. I have a long day ahead of me.

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

I saw Rapunzel drag Anna away and Kristoff and Eugene seemed to be wrapped up into their conversation. I sighed knowing I had to spend another day with prissy pant over here. Mateo walked over to my seat. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. _If Anna were here she would be squealing right now. _

"My Queen, I hoped you enjoyed your surprise yesterday."

I nodded, "Yes I had a very good time yesterday. I hope we can do it again soon?"

He smiled. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Very soon."

He excused himself from the table to go to the library. _Such a gentleman. *Sigh*_

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Kai.

"Yes Kai?"

He bowed, "My Queen, it's time for your meeting with King Andrews."

I faked a smile. "Of course thank you Kai."

"My pleasure your majesty."

I found the King sitting in front of my chair yelling to some poor girl about how his tea isn't sweet enough. She looked like she could cry any minute. I excused her.

"King Andrews! I don't care if you are the King please treat everyone with respect!" I scolded.

He pouted. _He looks sorta cut when he does that... EWW No what am I saying!_

"Fine whatever Queen Elsa."

"Thank you. Now we should start planning our speeches how we are going to announce our engagement."

He grunted. "Fine."

I realized I didn't know much about him. Out of curiousity I asked him. "What's your favorite color?"

He answered, "Red."

I grimaced. "Oh really? Well I like blue."

He frowned. "Blue is my least favorite color."

_Well red is mine least favorite color too!_

I stood tall and asked, "What's you favorite drink?"

"Iced tea."

"Hot chocolate"

_Oh dear this isn't going to end well._

Them he did something amazing. He smiled. Unlike Mateo's, his smile was... So emotional. Like it costed him to smile. But he did it.

"Well Queen Elsa. It looks like we are quite the opposites."

Then I did something crazy. Something I hadn't imaged doing. I laughed. In front of him.

"It looks like we are. Oh and you can call me Elsa."

"Ok well let's get back to work... Elsa."

After we finished for today he called a servant to get him a book on his desk. He did yell at him when he took too long though.

As we entered the dining hall he turned towards me.

"We had good progress today Elsa. We will continue tomorrow."

He turned around, sat down and started yelling at the servants to serve him food.

_We have made good progress didn't we. _

I went into the dining hall with a secret smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys! So I was thinking Why doesn't Elsa have a LOVE TRIANGLE! Yep and I don't know who she will end up with but I'm sort leaning towards Mateo but reviews are helpful. **

******RxR- MyIdentityisSecret **here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**JUST WANTED TO SAY HI TO SOME REVIEWS!**

**The HOO fan: like I said its a love triangle. But a lot of people like Matteo so IDK yet who gets her heart!**

**Lea Kate: Awesome name BTW. Yes I am working on grammar. but I'm happy you like the story!**

**Frozenismyylife39: THANKS! I like mysteries too!**

**Lexi: Please do!**

**Kayla: I will try and include him in the next chapter but he is in this one an=t the end for a bit.**

**MrAnderslversen: Thank you for your kind words. I am happy to have a uplifting Danish friend. And I like your stories too!unicorns: don't worry you probably won't know much of the secret until near the end. I am wicked like that. LOL**

**Desss4ever: Thank you for all your comments and I cant wait till I write about them!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Guilt

_**Rapunzel POV **_

As Anna and I were walking towards the flower spot I looked at her. She was wearing a sloppy smile on her face and she was skipping. _She's probably thinking about Kristoff. _

"Hey," I asked, "Are we there yet?"

She giggled. "Not quite, you're as impatient as Kristoff." I smirked. _Oh yea well your not the one who..._

"By the way, I was wondering why the other night when Eugene and I found you two tangled up, what was the joke between you two?"

_What the heck was this girl talking about... Oh, I know! This must have been the lie Kristoff told her to cover up! Ouch I hope I don't mess this up._

_"Oh! _You mean the uh..."

_Think Rapunzel!_

_"_The inside joke?" I heard my self spit out.

I must have said something similar to what Kristoff said because she smiled.

"Yeah! The inside joke! What was it?" She question. I contemplated my response.

A. Tell Anna a stupid joke.

B. Tell Anna I forgot.

C. Actually come up with a really funny joke.

D. Faint.

I quickly ruled out A and D. I ruled out A because I wasn't known for being stupid and that would lower my reputation with Arendelle. And I ruled out D because I didn't want anyone to find out that I might be... Yea... and I didn't want to hurt it either if something was there.

Anna was staring at me. I took too long. I was stuck between B and C both were pretty similar. _But which one is more Kristoff? _

_Shoot. Think quick!_

_"Hello? _Rapunzel?" Anna was getting impatient.

"The inside joke..." Suddenly I remembered Sven! I felt bad for making a joke about him but I think Kristoff will understand.

"Kristoff was saying that we had the same amount of grace as Sven."

Ok I could have done a lot better. But lucky for me Anna smiled. Then she giggled. Then she fell on the floor laughing. I faked some laughs too. _Who says I'm not a great actress?! Take that smolder! _

Then she speaks, "Can you believe how funny Kristoff is? And how cute he is-" she clamped her mouth shut and started to blush. I started playing clueless.

"Aren't you two dating?"

She smiled, "Yes but lately he's been acting so distant..."

"I wonder why?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. Anna turned and faced me.

"Yeah me too. He used to be so romantic. Buy me flowers every other day. Surprise Picnics. Snowball fights. But ever since last December something has been off. No more surprise picnics. No more snowball fights or flowers."

_Believe me I know how romantic he is._

_"Oh! _That's a shame Anna. You two look... lovely together."

Anna's eyes were a bit glossy. I felt bad my secret with Kristoff was tearing her apart.

We picked some flowers and put them in a basket for the castle. Anna even made me a flower crown which made me feel even more guilty. It had a pattern of purple and white flowers. We entered the castle and a guard informed us that the Queen was at lunch with the visiting King and the Guard. I saw Anna smirk and I smiled. It looked like the Guard and Elsa had a connection. I told Anna I was going outside to find a vase to put the flowers in.

As I stepped outside I heard two male voices.

"Who's coming?"

"It's Rapunzel! Quick distract her Kristoff!"

_Of course! It must be Eugene and Kristoff. He told me that he was helping Eugene with my "surprise" I wonder what it is..._

My attention snapped back to a thoughtful Kristoff. _What's on his mind? _

He came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hi Kristoff. What's in the icehouse?" I questioned pointing over there. He turned and whispered, "Your surprise."

I nodded understanding. But then all the memories of the day poured into my mind. The pain Anna has. The guilt.

"Kristoff, I don't think I can do this anymore.."

He looked at me alarmed. He dragged me to a quieter and shadier corner of the warehouses.

"What are you saying Rapunzel?"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

"Kristoff I don't think I can do this anymore.."

Her words shocked me. It caught me completely off guard. I dragged her to a more private area giving Eugene a looked that said _I'm dragging her away. _He nodded and went back inside the icehouse.

"What are you saying Rapunzel?" I asked fearing what her answer might be.

"I can't deal with the secret anymore!" I saw guilt written all over her face.

"Please Rapunzel! It's almost over.."

"No! We've kept this a secret ever since December. You're just a chicken!"

I ignore her insult. "Rapunzel listen to me!" I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't give up on me now," She was on the verge of tears. "Please.." I whispered.

She looked up and still looked unsure. "But Anna's in so much pain right now... She misses you... and she is starting to suspect something, I can see it in my eyes!"

I looked at her glossy green eyes. "Rapunzel, please it's for her good, and then good of everyone. Please just stick by me, ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you Kristoff

for listening."

I hugged her again. "Thank you Princess for not leaving."

Little did we know a pair of eyes were on us the whole time.

_**Olaf's POV**_

I entered the grand hallway leaving a bit of snow behind. My day had consisted of playing with the kingdom children. I can't wait until my next visit. I spotted Anna all alone by the statue of a man's head. _That's a funny looking statue. _I walked up to her and greeted her. "Hey Anna! What are you doing?"

She turned and faced me. Her lips curled into a smile. "Waiting for Rapunzel, Olaf."

"Oh." I wanted to tell her the game Kristoff and miss Rapunzel were playing. _But Olaf you don't remember the name of the game. Was it Secret? Or was the game suppose to be a secret? _

"I you want Anna I could help you look for her." I offered.

She smiled, "That would be helpful Olaf. Thank you. I'll go look upstairs and you can go look outside near the warehouses."

"Ok!" I answered and I was off to the warehouse. I looked inside the crop warehouse, the stables, but they weren't in there.

_Where could they be?! _

Suddenly I saw two shadows coming out of the cloth warehouse. A slim tiny shadow and a strong, tall, and muscular shadow. _Kristoff and miss Rapunzel! I found them! Anna would be so proud! _

I approached them cautiously. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation. Suddenly I heard the bushes twitch.

"Who's there!?" I asked.

Nobody answered so I shrugged it off. But I had a deep feeling I wasn't alone.

"Hi Kristoff! Would you like a warm hug?" I said running up to them. They both looked alarm to see me.

"OLAF! Hey..uh..what's up?" He said with a hint of secrecy in his voice.

"Well I was wondering what the secret was I mea-" Kristoff clamped my mouth shut. Rapunzel looked at him and he unclasped his hand.

"Olaf," she started, "Don't worry about it. We will tell you the same time we'll Anna. Ok?"

She had so much love in her voice it was hard to disagree.

"Ok miss Rapunzel if you say so!"

They thanked me and we were off to lunch.

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

After lunch Anna and Elsa started finalizing and detailing plans for the Lover's Day Ball.

"What color should the streamers be, Anna?"

"Hmm... Pink and Red!"

Elsa giggled. "Ok!"

Rapunzel was trying to gather the courage to go see the castle doctor.

"Go Rapunzel! No wait... it's too risky."

Liam was in his science lesson.

".. And that is how animals reproduce."

He looked at his book.

_If they reproduce because they want to, do they not want to keep their children. I guess I'll soon found out._

Kristoff temper was rising. Eugene and him weren't making any progress on the sculpture. Eugene kept cracking the ice but he felt like he should help him.

_For Rapunzel._

Soon everyone bid each other goodnight, except King Andrew who just stormed off because he still wasn't accepted. But soon everyone was sleeping. Everyone except one.

_**? POV**_

I was to meet Price Hans in the garden. Nobody noticed me and if they did I would bark at them. I only accepted this job because I needed answers. And he had some.

"Prince Hans," I greeted.

"Do you have any vital information?" He asked ignoring my greeting.

"Yes actually, it seems like Rapunzel and Kristoff have a secret affair."

He wickedly smiled. "Perfect! We might kill some people so why not kill some hearts.."

I shivered at the thought but agreed anyway.

"Good night Prince Hans."

_What have I got into myself into._

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG you guys. So sorry it took so long and it's not that good but I'm trying. I know v day is nearing so this my not end on it but only time will tell! Please if you have any ideas comment some.**

******RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares and Tears

**AN: Please read the AN at the end! THX**

* * *

The next morning Liam woke up crying. Why? Because he had another nightmare.

_**Liam's POV**_

I had tear stains on my cheeks. It was another one of those nightmares.

*_Nightmare*_

_"Mommy where are we going?"_

_"Nowhere Mommy loves you very much. "_

_"Mommy it's the castle!"_

_"Yes it is."_

_The lady turned the little boy around._

_"Mommy loves you.."_

_"Mommy is sorry"_

_"Mommy I'm scared what's..."_

_Sudden it goes black _

_*Nightmare ends*_

I had no idea who the little boy was or who the women was but for some reason I keep having these nightmares.

"Sir Liam?" I heard Gerda call.

"Yes? Is it breakfast time yet?"

"Yes! Please sir hurry up."

I quickly put on an outfit similar to Guard Matteo. He was like my hero. I tried to be like him in every way.

I slide down the stairs. I walked into the dining hall to see Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Guard Matteo, Princess Rapunzel, her husband, and the King. _Someone is missing.._

_"_Good morning all." I politely spoke. Even though I was seven, I was more mature than a lot of seven year olds in the kingdom. I was a bit smarter too.

"Good morning Liam" the Queen responded. She smiled at me a offered a chair next to her. _Matteo says the Queen is very pretty and nice, so I must be on my best behavior. _

I sat next to her and started eating. As a looked up I noticed everyone was wrapped up in there own conversation. Love was in the air. I saw how the Queen looked at Matteo, and how... Prince Eugene? Yeah! That's his name! And how Prince Eugene looked at Princess Rapunzel. I liked this Kingdom better than Riversdale. In Riversdale, King Andrews forbids any PDA. I think it's because something happened to him but nobody talks about it.

"Hey guys."

I turn around to see Princess Anna's boyfriend, or so I've been told. He was baggy dirty blond hair and is very muscular. He was wearing a blue shirt with light brown colored pants with a brown coat over it..(Like the outfit he wore at the end of the movie!:)!)

"Hi Kristoff! Sit by me!" Princess Anna cried. I thought that made her look a bit desperate. He shook his head no and grabbed a sandwich.

"Sorry Anna I'm busy today."

"Doing what?"

"Oh! An Ice Delivery. Theres a sudden demand for ice. In another Kingdom."

I looked over at Miss Anna she looked deflated. "Ok Kristoff. I'll see you when you get back, ok?" He nodded and asked one of the servants to get his reindeer ready. And with that he was gone.

Then the Queen spoke. "Well then, Anna today we can plan some more after my meeting with King Andrews, so after lunch." She turned to me. "Liam dear, your studies are about to start. Go along now and don't be late."

I ran upstairs and went to history.

* * *

_**Andrew's POV**_

The little boy went upstairs. I had no idea why she was nice to him. And studies? Was that all necessary?

I heard the Queen say something about her and her sister going to plan the ball, after our daily meeting. I smirked slightly knowing that she didn't cancel one of our meetings to be with her sister. Princess Anna agreed, stuck her tongue out at me, and left. _Sheesh! What's her problem? It's probably because her man is out! _

I excuse myself from breakfast, to go to the Queen's office. As I looked back, I saw the Queen looking at Matteo. No, I wasn't stupid. I noticed the connection they had since the first day we walked in here. I know that my future wife loved another. I know that she's only doing this for her people. Heck so am I. In fact the people were practically begging for a Queen, different than me. Nicer than me. But my story starts with an incident.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Queen stumbling into her office. She had a dark blush on her face and was smiling all dreamy like. _She was probably with Matteo. Figures. _

"Sorry I'm a bit late! I..uh.. had personal issues to attend to."

I looked at the clock. She was a bit late.

"A Queen is never late." I answered. She frowned.

"Shall we get working dear Queen?"

She nodded yes let's start. "I thought I told you to call me Elsa, a King never forgets."

I bit my lips as I saw her smirk. I felt a laugh start in my stomach but I was determined not to let it escape.

"So...what's the focus for today?"

"Let's forget the wedding for a bit and focus on our Kingdoms. Now that we are combining them, we also have to combine some laws."

"Ok. Let's just keep all our laws on robbing, kidnapping, weapons, etc." I stated. Elsa looked at me like I was an alien. "Well here there aren't that many laws. Just a few. And most people know not to steal, or kidnap."

I looked at her and wondered what lied on the other side of the castle walls. "Well one of our major laws in Riversdale is no PDA, public display of affection."

She gasped in shock.

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Well one of our major laws in Riversdale is no PDA, public display of affection."

I gasped in shock. I silently thanked that Anna and Kristoff didn't kiss in front of the King or near him. Then again they haven't kissed in a long time...

"Elsa it's not a big deal! I just don't allow it."

I looked at him, it's like he hates love.

I calmly replied, "Well Arendelle is never going to follow that rule."

He looked disturbed, "Well Riversdale has more class than Arendelle."

Something in me snapped. "I don't get it! I'm trying to be nice here! Why are you so against love? ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOU ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DONT! YOU WOULDN'T CARE!

"I WOULDN'T CARE BUT I'M YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT, NEVER SINCE THE INCIDENT!"

I froze. _What incident? _I closed my eyes and cooled down. Then I opened them

He was gone.

Panic quickly settled in. _"_Andrews? Andrews! Where are you? God why are you so stubborn?"

I checked him dorm. Nothing. I checked the dining hall. Nothing. _Ok Elsa, he probably didn't want to be found so where would he go? _I looked over to the barn. _No he wouldn't be there. Would he? _My feet seemed disconnected from my body as they dragged me over to the barn. I opened the doors cautiously. I saw him kneeled down with his head in his hands. _Please don't be crying. Please. _

"Andrews?" I said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It wasn't proper of me."

He sadly smiled, "It's ok Elsa. I just don't like talking about love."

A "Why?" escaped my lips.

"I don't like to talk about it."

I slightly nodded though I was disappointed he didn't tell me. But I understood.

"It's ok. You can tell me when you're ready."

He looked up. His cheeks had tear stains. His blue eyes were puffy and his blond hair was all over the place. He looked like a real person for once. He was still weeping so I pulled him into a hug. He looked surprised but soon cried into my shoulder.

We stayed like that until supper.

* * *

**Author's Note: OmG! ITS SO SHORT! That isn't my best but it has a lot of suspense! Guys its FEBRUARY! I'm like 60% sure this will not end on Valentine's Day but stay tune. Guy please if you have an idea COMMENT IT! I love reading your comments!**

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Story of my Life

Anna POV

Elsa and the King weren't at lunch. I patiently waited but gave up after an hour. It seemed like everyone was ignoring me. Eugene went into town and Rapunzel was sleeping. I know! I'll read more of The Peasant's Travels ! I went upstairs and got my copy. I enter the fantasy world of Eva(main character)

*happening in the book*

Eva was peacefully resting in her chamber. She had just showed her cousin, Lily, around. Her husband had some issue to attend to and was gone. She wondered what her love Nick was doing.

She decided to go downstairs for a snack. As she neared the Kitchen she saw Nick. Running, she neared him with a smile on her face. But then she saw him with Lily. He was giving her some type of jewelry. She looked amazed and complimented him.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

The pair quickly stepped away from each other and stuttered out an excuse...

*real life*

I placed my bookmark gently between the pages and slammed the book shut. _How could a girl be so oblivious to what her love is doing behind her back. That two-timing, double-crosser, good-for-nothing-_

I heard the castle gates open. _Kristoff's home! _I quickly changed out of my casual outfit to a more prettier purple dress. _Only for him_. I slid down the stair ramp, ignoring Kai's request to stop. I decided the quicker way to get to the main hall was through the kitchen. As I made my way through the cooks, I wondered why Kristoff was home early. _He usually doesn't return from a deliver until late at night, even if it is close by. Hmmm..._

I entered the main hall but there was no Kristoff. Deflated I went to go check the stables. Nothing. I went upstairs to the library to ask Rapunzel for help.

_**Rapunzel POV**_

I was quietly reading when I heard the gates open. _Kristoff's back! _I knew he was going to come and find me so I decide to wait in the library. I heard Anna sliding down the stair. _She must have heard the gates too. _I silently prayed she didn't find him before he found me.

The library door opened. I looked up.

It was Kristoff.

"Hey princess!"

I stood up. "Hey Kristoff. Whatcha got there?" I said pointing to his pocket. He grinned and pulled out a white necklace. It was beautiful. It wasn't just chain either, it was about 1/2 inch thick too.

"It's beautiful Kristoff!"

"Let's see if it would fit."

I nodded and turned around. He slowly opened the chain and placed it on my neck.

"Rapunzel I-"

We froze. It was Anna. She looked out of breath like she was running, and her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. We separated faster than lighting. The chain fell from my neck. She walked over and picked it up.

"What is this? I haven't seen it before?"

She cautiously neared us. My heart dropped and I slowly made my way behind Kristoff.

"Anna I-er-I...this was a gift from Eugene from December, yeah I haven't been wearing it often so I decided to wear it today!"

Then Kristoff stepped in, "Anna, I was just helping Rapunzel her putting on her necklace."

"Yeah," I said, stepping in. "It fell from my neck and Kristoff was the closest person so I asked him for help. In fact he told me he was going to see you."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really! What for?"

_Crap! I just put Kristoff in a bad situation. Stupid!_

Kristoff scratched the back of head. "Errr I-uh..."

I mentally slapped myself. I mouthed, _ask her to the ball._

_He mouthed; But I don't-_

_Just do it!_

Anna was becoming impatient. "Yes go on."

Kristoff sighed. I felt bad. "I was going to.. ask you if you.. wanted to go to the ball with me."

Anna squealed, "Oh my gosh! Yes I do want to go with you." She hugged Kristoff and kissed his cheek. He blushed and said, "Great see you soon." And with that Anna was gone.

I dryly chucked. "I guess our plans bead to be rearranged a bit?"

He sighed for the second time. "I guess so. Here," he gave me the necklace. "You know what to do." I nodded. "Alright Kristoff, see you later."

I quickly walked out the door, looking out for Eugene.

_**Anna's POV**_

I couldn't believe it! Kristoff had asked me to the ball! I was so happy I didn't notice I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Hey-"

I looked up I bumped into Eugene. I blushed for my clumsiness and said sorry.

He laughed, "It's ok Anna. By chance have you seen Rapunzel?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was just in the library. Oh! By the way it's beautiful!"

He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

_You think a guy would know. Well that's men!_

"You know! The white chain?"

"I have never even heard of a white chain."

"What?"

He just stepped back, " Um... I'm going to go.. I think Rapunzel is calling me." He ran back to his chamber and left me confused.

_Eugene didn't know what necklace I was talking about.. But Rapunzel told me... _

I remembered the book. And when Nick gave the necklace to Lily.

_No that only happens in the books!_

_But what..._

_What if the book becoming my life?_

_What is it is my life! _

Confused Anna went to sleep.

* * *

**An: Hey guys! I'm typing morning noon and night! It's almost the 1 week left mark and omg the ending is amazing! I can't wait to write it for you guys! Please comment any ideas! And to clarify there is TWO BAD GUYS HELPING HANS! TWO!**

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Almost

_**Elsa POV **_

I woke up in a good mood. I remembered how Andrews really opened up to me last night. It was a breath of fresh air. I felt my cheeks heat up as a remembered how cute he looked last night. _No Elsa you're not supposed to like the selfish King! What are you thinking!_

I quickly got dressed and started down the stairs. But I bumped into someone.

"Oof! I sor- Matteo?"

He smiled, "Hey Elsa, I was wondering if you have any free time today?"

I subconsciously answered, "I'm free all day!"

He grinned, "Great," He leaned in and whispered, "Because I have another surprise for you."

I blushed. _Of course I don't like Andrews! Matteo is the sweetest people I'll ever meet and I think I'm in love with him._

_"_Ok Matteo I'll go. Where are we meeting?"

"Just meet me in in the gardens." He winked. "After breakfast"

"Ok."

He stretched out his arm. "My lady?"

I giggled. "Oh of course good sir."

He smiled and we went to the dining hall.

* * *

We were that first ones seated at the table. We sat next to each other.

"So," I asked, "May you give me a clue of what my surprise is."

He smirked, "Not a chance my fair Queen."

I giggled. Then Anna walked in. Trailing behind was Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff and..

"Andrews..."

Matteo looked up. "What did you say dear?"

I blushed, "Uh-er-nothing Matteo."

He kissed my cheek. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Anna and Rapunzel squealing and Andrews turned away. _Was he jealous?_

I shrugged it off and started eating. After most of the table was done I stood up and made an announcement.

"King Andrews?" I addressed formally.

"What?" He grunted.

"Er..." I thought about it. _Do I really want to cancel my meeting with him when i want to know about what happened last night?_

_"_Yes please continue." He said half-heartedly. I had a feeling he already knew what I was going to say.

"I would like to cancel our meeting today due to personal issues. And also to help my little sister to finalize the plans for the Lovers Day Ball... because there is only one week and one day till the ball...if you'll allow me?"

He looked up nodding his head, regaining his posture. "Why should I care about what you do with your life. In fact I think my royalties needs a rest, good day!" He coldly said. He stood up and led the table.

My jaw dropped. But I quickly picked it up and shooed shock out of my eyes.

"Very well than everyone continue your conversations."

_**Andrews POV**_

I stood up and stormed out of the room. _I can't believe how stupid you were! Go back and apologize! _I, like always didn't do anything. She didn't want me anyway, she wanted him. I remembered how last night she saw me at my most vulnerable, how she comforted me. _I've never felt this way about anyone. (_**Disney line from...?) **_She makes me feel special. I think I like her. _I smiled at the thought. And we were going to get marriage. I smiled at the thought of her being my wife. _**But she doesn't love you!**_ _She loves him. _I shook my head.

As I entered my dorm I started to think about how I could get Elsa and her family to start liking me.

_**Elsa POV**_

Matteo led me outside.

"Let me blindfold you. You trust me right?"

I nodded, "With my life."

He smiled and blindfolded me. _I wonder where we're going..._

We stopped. I hear birds chirping. _We must be outside._

_"_Elsa? I'm going to take the blindfold off on three."

"One." He starts untying it.

"Two." It started slipping off.

I hold my breath and await his three.

"Three."

He takes it off. I gasp. We're in the middle of a winter wonder land. The ice is frozen over a pond. I look at Matteo. He's holding up two pairs of ice skates.

"One for you, one for me."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I took the skates and put them in.

"So are you a beginner or advance?" He asked me.

"Advance. Let's see what you got!" I smirked.

We started skating. Leap, turns, partner work it was amazing! We hadn't realize how hot it was getting. As I was skating a heard a crack. I froze.

"M-Matteo?"

He turned around and froze.

"Elsa... Don't move."

It started snowing. _My powers! _

_Don't be stupid Elsa! If you step on the ice you'll crack it before you freeze it._

"Elsa close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

"Ok." I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pair of hand around my waist. _Matteo…_

I felt my feet back on the snow. "Are you alright Elsa?"

I nodded. "Thank you Matteo."

"You're way too important to lose."'

I noticed how close we were. His hazel eyes piercing down into my bright blue one. I started to lean in, he did too. Our lips were close. I could practically feel his lips on mine. Then he pulled away. "We should be returning to the castle, my Queen."

I was dumbfounded. _Why did he pull away? _

Anxious to get to the castle I agreed and we were off.

But I couldn't get over what just happened.

_What almost happened…_

_Almost….._

* * *

**An: Sorry! I'm so slow! Anyways comment who you think elsa should end up with. BTW there's a poll on my bio too**

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Confusion

**Elsa's POV **

I was confused. In my life, I was rarely confused, mostly scared. _Matteo had just saved your life Elsa! So why wouldn't he want to kiss you? And why are you looking forward to go back to the castle! Arrrgh! My life before boys: happy, normal, strong. My life with boys: confusing, butterflies, weak. What have boys done to me..._

"-sa? Elsa?"

Something snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

I looked over at Matteo. He was staring at me puzzled. "Elsa... I've been calling you for the past two minutes... is something wrong?

_Of course something is wrong you idiot! You didn't kiss me..._

"No everything's fine Matteo. Thank you for asking."

He looked like he was going to say something else. But we soon approached the front gates.

"Kai!" I called, "Open the door."

Kai opened the main hall door, and we stepped inside. I saw Anna looking at us and then giggling behind a plant. Matteo looked mad at himself.

"Anna, we should start planning and finalizing the ball plans." I stated dully. She giggled.

"Ok Elsa! Meet you in your office!" And she skipped away. I turned to face Matteo. "Thanks for the lovely surprise... I enjoyed it." I could hear the awkward tension between us.

"Oh that's nice to hear... I'm glad you enjoyed it. See you later."

"Bye..."

He turned around and walked away. I sighed. I liked him a lot. _But he didn't kiss you._

I entered my office with a fake smile on my face. Anna was trying to balance four books on her head when I came in. She dropped all of them and blushed. It was actually very funny.

"Why are you risking the books life Anna?"

She giggled "Well the ball is coming up and since Kristoff asked me..."

_Nothing new there._

"...and when he asks me to dance I want to show him I can have balance."

I smiled. _Oh Anna, you really have it easy. You probably already know if Kristoff likes or loves you. You know everything about love. Me? I haven't gotten a single idea what to do._

"Well Anna," I giggled, "Don't you think you should start with one book instead of four?"

She laughed, "I guess I should have thought of that first, huh?"

"I think you're right."

Then Anna's smiled turned into a frown. "Elsa do you think you have good advice?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Me and good advice are like opposites. But she's my little sister! I have to help her._

" What can I help you will Anna?"

"Well I have been in a relationship with Kristoff for about two years. And... he hasn't told me he loves me yet."

I gasp in shock. _Maybe love is way more complication than I think. _

"But Anna, you guys act so in love! Well..."

_You used too._

But I didn't want to hurt my little sister. So I just awaited her response.

"We do? Well not as much as we did huh?"

I nodded in agreement. "Anna? When was the last time you two went on a date? Or he got you flowers? Or picnics?"

Anna was close to tears.

"Anna..."

"I don't know Elsa!" She exclaimed. "Something's wrong! He's just not Kristoff anymore..."

"He still looks ok and he acts the same."

Anna looked up. "You don't know him like I do."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Anna. But he asked you to the ball! So maybe you guys will be better after the ball."

She weakly smiled, "I hope so Elsa, I hope so..."

"On another note.." She smirked. _Oh no! Please don't go there Anna! Please!_

"How are things with the royal guard?"

I sighed. Anna's smile grew. "So you do like him!"

I blushed, " Yeah but.."

"OOHH I KNEW IT!" Anna squealed. She began planning out my life with him.

"... And you'll have four children; two boys, two girls!"

I blushed even more. "Woah! Hold your horses Anna! I'm getting married soon!

_With King Andrews.._

Anna frowned, "That guy doesn't even know what love is!"

"Well never judge a book for its cover!"

Anna blinked at me. _Shoot!_

"Didn't you just stand up for him?"

"No-n-yes? Maybe? Anna..."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I think I'm caught between two guys..."

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa..."

I started tearing up. "I know! And I don't know what to do!"

Anna hugged me. "Don't worry Elsa. I didn't know. And I'll try to get along better with the King ok? Even though he super stuff and spoiled..."

I looked up.

"_You don't know him like I do."_

"You're right I don't but personally I would follow your heart."

I blinked, "Well so far my heart chooses..."

_**CRASH!**_

We both gasped and ran out of the offices. We saw a retreating figure try to not be seen.

"Who's that?" Anna shouted.

The stranger and I locked eyes. I turned away. So did he.

_Andrews..._

"Anna let's go back to planning."

She sighed, "Ok.."

I smiled, "Thank you."

We returned to my office and spent the rest of the day planning.

* * *

_**Andrews POV**_

I saw Elsa and Matteo enter the castle. She was blushing. _Went on a date. Knew it._

He looked like he wanted to kill himself. They looked like something just happened. _Maybe they kissed..._

Anna noticed their presence and started giggling. _Even she like him! Great!_

I watched how Elsa told Anna to go wait for her in her office. I heard how Elsa was thanking Matteo for their _lovely _evening together. I followed her upstairs. I stood next to the open door and eavesdropped in her conversation with her sister.

At first they were talking about Anna. She was crying because her Kristoff wasn't as romantic as he used to be. _Figures. _But then..

"How are _things _with the royal guard?" Her sister asked. I had no clue what Elsa did but I think she blushed.

"So you do like him!"

_No Elsa. Please don't say it. _

_"Yeah I do but..."_

Her words to me into a trance. I didn't hear anything else. _How could this have happen to you Andrews! You put your act on! Everything. You vowed to yourself you would never love again, especially after the incident. _

_Beside who would ever like you._

I snapped back to reality. They were still talking.

"Well so far my heart..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started running back to my dorm. But I crashed into one of the knights.

_**CRASH!**_

_Shit! How could you be so stupid! Just don't let anyone see you!_

I heard footsteps approaching.

_Elsa and Anna!_

I quickly went up stairs.

_Don't look back! DONT LOOK BACK!_

But I did look back. My ocean blue ices meet her icy blue ones.

_Elsa..._

I turned around and started running again. I heard Elsa drag Anna away from there.

_See you tomorrow Elsa.._

_I turned around and walked away._

* * *

_**Bad guy 1 POV**_

Prince Hans stepped from the bushes. I gulped.

"Welcome my leader."

He scowled at me. "You better hurry up! You and your sidekick have to carry out the plan!"

"But."

"But what?"

_I think I'm starting to love her.._

_"Nothing _sir as you wish!"

He turned and faced me, "Tomorrow the ball will be exactly a week away!"

He grabbed my collar. I gulped.

"You better not mess this up!"

I smirked.

"I wouldn't dare."

_Or would I..._

* * *

**Her doesn't have to be Elsa...**

**yes there are two bad guys**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Valentine day is almost here! I will be continuing but since this story is almost done comment ideas on what my next fanfic should be on! I'm open to almost anything (doesn't have to be frozen!) **

**Ciao!**

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Unexpected

It was dawn. No one was up yet, except one.

Rapunzel worriedly walked to the garden. She thought about the events that happened earlier.

*_40 minutes before*_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

I entered the midwife's office dressed as a begger. _Stay low Rapunzel stay low! _

"Hello! How may the midwife help you?"

"Uhm! I would like to get a checkup to see if I'm pregnant, please."

Since I was a "begger" I thought of a way I could pay. I took one gold coin out of my savings.

I acted scare and what I thought a begger would act like.

"Oh um..." I took out the gold coin "I can pay with this.

The midwife's eyes widen. _Oh no she found out my identity! Stay calm._

_"_Oh no dear! I'll put it on the house."

I smiled "Thank you."

"It's alright deary. Now let's get you checked up."

She asked me some questions and felt around my belly.

"Miss...?"

"Nora... My name is Nora."

"Well miss Nora I am pleased to say that you are expecting."

My heart dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"Yes and it looks like your 1 month in."

"Oh." _What if he doesn't want it..._

The midwife asked me if I was ok.

"Yes yes I'll be going now."

"Good luck.."

"Thank you."

_*Present Time*_

I kept walking. _How do I tell him? _

"Hi Rapunzel."

I turned around screaming.

"Eugene don't do that! You scared me!"

He laughed, "Sorry! So let's have a tickle fight."

He started tickling me. _Not my belly. _

"Please STOP!" I yelled.

He tumbled back. "Geez, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" I cleared my throat. "It's just that I... Have a headache and I think I need to rest."

He stood there dumbfoundedly. "O-ok. I'll just hang out with Kristoff."

"Just go."

The door slammed shut. _I think I might have overdid it just a bit. _

I sighed, fatigueness was settling in my eyes since I woke up early to see the midwife in the village. Slowly I fell asleep.

_**Eugene's POV**_

Did my Rapunzel just yell at me?

_What's happening? Ever since we got here she's been more distant and cold. _

I didn't want to be in a bad mood when I talked to Kristoff so I forgot about it momentarily.

"Kristoff!" I called.

He turned around confused. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "Well we still need to finish my ice sculpture."

"Oh right!" He awkwardly coughed. Something told me he didn't really want to help me.

He grabbed a few tools from his shed and we were off. When we arrived to the ice shed, there are a lot of sheds, he was surprised to see I finished half of the sculpture.

"When did you do this?"

"After you dragged Rapunzel away from the shed and didn't come back I decided since it my ice sculpture I should put it most of the work."

He nodded understanding my thinking. "Ok then. The plan for today is to finish it right?"

I nodded back. "Yes. It needs to finish lfreezing solidly for the ball. We wouldn't want Elsa to just stand there keeping the ice cold when she could be dancing with her future "husband"."

Kristoff laughed. "More like future enemy ."

We both laughed. I really didn't know much about what was happening between Elsa and the King but the last time I noticed he was very cold towards her. _That marriage won't last. Poor Elsa. _

"Kristoff?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice something different with Rapunzel?"

His faces paled. _I wonder why..._

"N-no. I don't think so. She always acts happy and cheerful and she's always have."

I was confused, "How do you know that if you haven't even met my wife until like a week ago?"

He paled even more, "Oh it's j-just a.. Lucky guess! That's all!"

_Something's up. But what?_

I bought it. "Oh ok I guess she is like an open book."

He smiled. "Yep!"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

_Stupid, stupid! I almost blew it! Can't you be a bit more smarter Kristoff?_

Eugene spoke again, "So are you excited for the ball? It's in one week!"

I smiled nervously, "Yep excited! Super excited!"

Truth be told I was really nervous and excited. I wasn't really ready for the secret to be out yet. It was only a week away! Rapunzel was excited though. She couldn't wait. I told her not to worry.

About 2 hours later we finished the sculpture. As we admired our work I started feeling guilty that Rapunzel might be acting cold towards Eugene because of our secret.

Since it was only ten in the morning, we decided to join the rest for breakfast.

"I'll just go wash my hands! You go ahead Eugene."

"Ok!"

As I was returning from the bathroom I ran into Olaf.

"Hi Kristoff!"

"Hey buddy! What's up?"

He scratched his head. "Well no actually. I've been wondering did the game stop?"

"Game what game?"

"The game between you and miss Rapunzel?"

"Yes it did let's go to breakfast."

"Ok!"

I quietly chucked. _The "game" is just getting started._

* * *

_**Narrator POV**_

Once Olaf and Kristoff entered the room the table was complete. In fact everyone had already started eating.

Suddenly Matteo stood up.

"I have an **announcement ."**

...

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Hey guys! The chapters will only get longer from here! I alright wrote the last chapter so now all I need are all the chapters in between! Comment any ideas!**

******RxR-MyIdentityisSecret**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Announcement

**An: I wanted to update this tomorrow, but alot of my readers couldnt wait till the next upDATE!**

**I want to thank all my reviews and please read the Authors note at the end! Comment and review!**

* * *

_**Elsa POV**_

"I have an announcement."

The whole table stopped eating. There was awkwardness tension in the air. I cleared my throat, "Yes Matteo? What is it?"

He came closer to me, "My Queen," he kneeled, _such a gentleman, _"I have been called to Riversdale to attend to some of the issues regarding the guards. One of the captains had recently died and I need to go to appoint a new one."

"And... about how long will you be gone?"

"Two days."

I felt my face fall. "Two days?" There were a few things that was good about that. I could figure out all this triangle mesh and I could talk with Andrews.

He took my hand, "Don't worry my Queen, I will travel safely." He leaned and in my ear he whispered, "...and be back very soon."

I felt my cheeks heat up. For a moment it seemed like it was just him and I everything seemed perfect. Then Anna's giggling ruined it. I forgot we were still at the table. Everyone's expression either looked amused or excited *cough* Anna and Rapunzel *cough*. I looked over at Andrews. He was staring at his coffee cup. _At least I can talk to him today._

I clapped my hands, "Alright everyone! Back to eating." One hour later I was saying goodbye to Matteo.

"Travel safely, please?"

He smirked, "Didn't know the Queen cared so much."

I giggled, "Well I do." _More than you realize. _

"See you in two days, Elsa!" He secretly kissed my cheek. I wasn't that mad anymore. _If he was destined to be my first kiss I will have to wait a bit more. _

I walked inside the castle only to be confronted by a royal advisor.

"My Queen?"

"Yes?"

"You must continue your sessions with King Andrews."

I nodded. "Very well, thank you."

_At least now I can talk to him. _

I opened the door to find Andrews playing with a model airplane at my desk. I stiffed a laugh. But I couldn't help myself. He looked so innocent.

"Hello Queen Elsa." He said as he was regaining his posture. I smiled, "Helle Andrews. I thought we would be going by first names?"

He frowned, "A proper royal always goes by formalities." It was now my turn to frown, "Please I insist, call me Elsa." He started at me. I put on my best puppy eyes on. After a minute he finally gave in. "Fine. Whatever."

I smiled. I sensed he was still mad at me but I think it will past.

"So today we will be working on..."

*6 hours later*

"Alright see you tomorrow Andrews!"

"Bye Elsa..." He started to lean in by my cheek but quickly pulled back. "I'll just be going now."

I blushed. Then I went back to my chambers. It was only five in the afternoon. Might as well call the cooks to serve dinner a little bit earlier at 7 instead of eight.

_**Eugene POV **_

I looked in the bedroom. _Nothing. _I looked in the stables. _Still nothing. _I looked in the garden. _Nothing. _

_Where could she be? _

I had to figure out why she was mad at me. Even though she tells me she's not mad at me, I know better. But, I have no clue at why she could me angry with me. _She's never with me! _

_**Rapunzel POV **_

I saw him. Trying to find me. I wish he could just leave me alone. I was trying to ignore him. He has this thing where he can't stand when someone is mad at him or doesn't like him. He usually wins them over. _But that won't be me!_

_I'll go to the kitchen._

_**Eugene's POV **_

Where was she! She's starting to annoy me. What if she's trying to ignore me? What if I did something terrible, that I don't even know of?

I heard the dinner bells ring. _Was it eight o'clock already? _Oh well I'll see Rapunzel at dinner.

For sure.

As I enter the dining hall a guard came up to me.

"Prince Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"I was sent here to inform you and the others that Princess Rapunzel will not be joining you guys for dinner. She was feeling a bit ill and decided to go lay down for a bit.

I nodded, "Thank you. You may leave now."

He bowed and left. Usually I hated formalities, but today I wasn't that concerned about it.

_Maybe that's why she was angry this morning. Because she was sick. Stop putting ideas from your imagination into your mind Eugene! She would never ignore you!_

With a smile on my face, I sat down. I looked at the clock. It was seven o five. _Seems like we're have an early lunch today!_

_**Andrews POV **_

Lunch was full of joyful giggles, "interesting" conversations, and delicious food. For the past few days I haven't really talked to anyone at the table, while Matteo had been the center of attention, the funny guy. I haven't even made conversation with Elsa herself.

I sighed. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Princess Anna.

"Hi King Andrews!"

I was confused. She never liked me, so why now? _Probably because Matteo isn't here. _

"May I help you with something Princess Anna?"

"Anna's just fine thank you."

I smiled, "Then you can call me Andrews."

She smiled, "I think we should start on a fresh page. I know we started off on a bad note but I am willing to put that behind me. You know... since you're marrying my sister soon."

I nodded, "I would like that very much, Anna."

Maybe lunch is a good thing.

* * *

_**Narrator POV **_

_A boy was there. His mother was dead in front of him. _

_His father did this to her. _

_He left his mother and went outside to try and stop his father from killing her_

_It was too late. She was dead. Her mother was too. His dad had gone mad. _

_This is what love led his dad to do. _

_Love destroyed him._

_Someone entered the room._

_"Look what your father did! He's a monster! You probably are one too."_

_The boy started crying. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything."_

_The other person screamed, "Yes you did! YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER!"_

_He ran up to the girl that was as stiff as a rock on the floor. The boy kneeled to see who it was._

_"Dani..." _**(An: remember her from ch. 3?)**

_The boy was paralyzed, "I killed her! What have I done!" _

_"You monster.."_

_POW!_

_The boy ran outside. His father was in a pool of his own blood. _

_"Love had killed him."_

_The boy then decide to vow to never fall in love..._

_For love had killed his family._

_The other person ran up to him._

_"Destined to be like your father!"_

_"Worthless" _

_The boy should had never told his father._

_"No soul"_

_But he did._

_"Worthless. No soul. Worthless. No soul."_

STOP!

Andrews woke up with his face covered in sweat and tears. It was another flashback.

"Control yourself"

He calmed down. He silently thanked his bedroom was far away from Elsa's and the others.

He went back to sleep not wanting to think about...

_The Incident._

_**Hans POV **_

They don't know what's coming. My guys have almost everything ready. But if Andrews fall for Elsa, my plans are done for!

It all goes down at the ball...

* * *

_Authors Note: squee! We're getting to the good parts here! I brought Dani back! She has a major part in this story even though she's dead. Matteo leaves and Andrew has a flash back of the Incident! And the drama is just getting started_**! (Ps if you have a secret plot twist idea please message me and I can pick one to include in the final battle!) **

**RxR - MyIdentityisSecret **

**This is my story. Please don't copy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**!Important read below!**

An: Just to be clear, **Matteo is gone ****two** **days! ****Not** **including the day he left! So this chapter and the next one! Ciao!**

**Be sure to answer my poll.**

* * *

_6 days to go..._

Chapter 15: The Asking

Breakfast without Matteo wasn't as quiet as Elsa thought it would be. In fact she almost forgot that he wasn't there. Why you might ask?

Because _he _was there.

Anna had told her how she and him make a truce. She also noticed that Kristoff and Eugene were warming up to him.

She sighed. She was torn between two men.

She looked at the grandfather clock behind her. It was time for another one of their sessions.

She looked up and called, "Andrews? Shall we go now?"

He looked up and smiled. "We shall."

He stood up and bid everyone a "See you later." They all said bye and went along with their business.

_**Andrews POV**_

I think people are starting to like me. It would be the first time... ever since the Incident.

I hear her call my name, taking me out of my thoughts. She asked me if we should go now. I smiled and agreed. After saying goodbye to everyone we went upstairs. Since Matteo wasn't here that means she won't be too distracted anymore. I didn't want to sound bad but he was going use every single second he wasn't here. I want to learn more about her. I know we are different but maybe I can show her differences are good. We entered her offices and sat down.

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Elsa asked.

The door opened and a man, whom I recognized as head of the Arendelle Council, walked in.

"How may I help you?" Elsa asked.

The man kneeled, "My Queen, it seems that the council has decided on your wedding day."

"And that shall be on..?"

"March 15th my Queen."

She gasped. I guess this was happening too fast. She quickly regained her posture.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"No my Queen." He handed her something. "Here is the list of wedding preparations. You two must agree on certain items on the list. Good day Queen Elsa and King Andrews."

"Good day." I answered.

I closed the door and went back to my seat.

"Well Elsa, I guess we have a lot of planning to do today huh?"

She laughed, "I guess so."

_**Kristoff POV**_

After breakfast I was to meet Rapunzel near the back door of the kitchen. I patiently waited and thought about how our secret was going. To be serious, I thought she would have told someone by now, but she promised to keep quiet about it.

We were going to the woods today. We-

I see her walking toward me. I smile and wave. She nervously waves back. _I wonder what's up with her. _

"Hey Kristoff." She stuttered.

I smiled, "Hey, so shall we go now?"

She shook her head, "Actually I have to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrow, "Ok you know you can tell me anything.

She scooted closer to me. _Wow this must be serious._

"I-well I.."

I scooted closer, "If you don't want to tell me that's ok."

"No! I have too. I'm..."

"Rapunzel!"

We both turned around to see Eugene in the doorway, jaw clamped shut. He walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing?"

She jumped back. "Nothing Eugene. I was just asking Kristoff on what color he thinks suits me for my ball dress since the tailor is here. I want it to be a surprise for you but," she turned her heel, "It seems like you don't appreciate anything anymore." _Wow she's such a convincing liar. _

As she stormed off, I decide to play along with her. "Eugene, you should love her more. She's trying."

He sighed, "I know," he nudged me, "but my surprise will cheer her right up!"

_Sure it will._

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to go to town to run an errand, so see you later."

"Bye Kristoff!"

I decide I'll have to do this alone. Without her.

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I was excited! Right now it was 2 in the afternoon and the tailor was to be here any minute to begin my fitting. She was here this morning but she was making new maid dresses.

I patiently sat near the three mirrors. I tried to remember what I order my dress to look like.

_*Flashback*_

Kristoff and I had just finished our picnic. It was the middle of October, and the fall season was in full bloom. Dashes of colors were everywhere, everything looked beautiful.

"Anna?" He whispered.

"Yea Kristoff?" I asked.

"Do you know what my favorite colors on you are?"

I giggled, "Every color?"

He laughed, "Yes but there are two special color I really like one you."

I smiled, "And that would be?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"P-"

_*Flashback ends*_

"Princess Anna!"

I snapped out of my flashback mode.

_What was he saying?_

"Yes Gerda I'm in here!"

Someone opened the door. It was Gerda followed by the tailor.

"Princess Anna, the tailor is here for your fitting."

The tailor was a middle age lady. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty.

"Thank you Gerda, you're excused."

As Gerda closed the doors the tailor smiled.

"Princess Anna, I'm going to ask you to close your eyes."

I was confused, "Why?"

She smiled, "Your dress is a surprise."

I nodded my head and close my eyes.

"Just give me a minute."

"Ok."

I tried to remember what color Kristoff was talking about.

_P... Purple? No... Periwinkle? No.._

"Ok Princess, you may open your eyes now."

Since the dress was on me, I only had to turn around to see my reflection. I gasped.

It was red with a big pink strip in the middle and a pink sash across the back connecting back to the other front side.

"Oh it's beautiful."

_But where have I seen this dress before?_

_A dream. _

_But what happened in the dream._

_Something with Kristoff._

_Should I go with him to the dance?_

_(__**An: the dream ch. 7)**_

"Thank you! Its beautiful!"

The tailor smiled, "I know. You've already said so."

I smiled. I could smile all day.

Suddenly I remembered.

Kristoff liked pink and red on me.

_**Elsa POV**_

Andrews and I were wedding planning.

"So," he asked, "what color do you want for the wedding?"

I smiled, "Blue! And we can have ice sculptures!"

He frowned, "Well I was thinking Red! With fireplaces."

I frowned. "Well, it's both of our weddings so we have to compromise."

He chuckled softly, "Well here's an idea."

He scooted closer. I felt myself blush.

_Keep calm Elsa!_

"How about purple with flower centerpieces?"

I smiled, "Good compromise."

* * *

_***6 hours later***_

_**Both Andrews and Elsa POV**_

Under line - Elsa

**Bold - Andrews**

**We were finishing up our session. She was falling asleep. **_**She looked so peaceful.**_

We were almost done with wedding planning. I think one more day and we will be done.

**I had to do it today! **_**Man up Andrews!**_

_**"**_**Elsa?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**I gulped, "Nevermind."**

He looked nervous. _I wonder what's up. I yawned. I guess I was tired after all that planning._

**Do it Andrews!**

"Well I guess I'm going to diner an then to sleep. Our I might ask for my dinner to be brought up to my room."

**She's leaving. DO IT!**

He stayed quiet. "Good night." I was about to kiss his cheek but decided against it.

**Was she about to kiss my cheek. Nows **_**your chance. DO IT NOW!**_

I walked out of my office feeling a bit disappointed. _What was he going to ask me. _I order Kai for my dinner to be brought to my room. He said it would be right there.

**My feet wouldn't move. **_**Move now!**_ **I stood up and ran.**

I neared my room and saw a cart with a tray on top of it. It was my dinner. I reached for the handle.

**Faster Andrews! Where was her room!?**

I turned it slowly. I didn't know why.

_**There she is! **_

_**"Elsa!"**_

I heard my name and turned around.

"Yes, Andrews what's th-"

He pressed me against my door.

**What did I just do! The adrenaline was kicking in. Just do it. **

**I felt the words tumble out.**

**"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"**

I was shocked.

**She wasn't saying anything.**

He let out a shaky breath.

What should I say.

**"Yes"**

**"Wait, really"**

I smiled, "Tomorrow all day."

**I leaned in and kissed her cheek.**

I blushed.

**"Goodnight Elsa."**

**I walked away.**

"Goodnight Andrews." I whispered. I touch the spot where he kissed me and went into my room.

Purple is a pretty mixture of blue and red.

* * *

**Authors Note: OMG guys a week! I felt terrible! Anyways answer the poll on my page please! I hope you Andrew shippers liked this chapter! Bye!**

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A special date

_**Andrews POV **_

I was awaken by the sun on my face. Since it was still winter the floor was cold. I walked to the shower where I washed my hair and body as I do every morning.

I checked my schedule for today. _Breakfast, date with Queen Elsa, need to..._

_Oh I nearly forgot about that. I have a date with Elsa._

_Wait WHAT!_

It hit me. I had a date with Queen Elsa.

Today. After breakfast.

_Shit!_

I was about to pick my typical royal attire but I decided against it. _Today I'll take her out of town. I'll surprise her. _I quickly put on casual attire. **(an: like the outfit Kristoff wore at the end of the movie but the shirt is blue and the pants are khakis.) **

I went down the stairs two steps at a time. _Today I'm going to make everything right!_

As I was approaching the dining hall I saw some servants near the door.

"Good morning!" I greeted them all.

I could feel there funny looks towards me but I just kept running towards the dining hall.

"Well it seems King Andrews is in a good mood today." I heard one of the maids say.

"Yeah I wonder why." I heard the butler say. I just laughed to myself. I slowed down my running and opened the door to the dining hall. Only Elsa was there.

_Perfect!_

I quickly flashed her a dazzling smile. She smiled back.

"Hello Andrews. Did you sleep well?"

_Oh Elsa, always so caring._

"Yes I have, thank you. Are..."

I got nervous. _What if she forgot about the date! What if she doesn't want to go._

"Yes I'm ready to go on our date."

I let out a sigh of relief. So she remembered.

"Great I have everything planned out."

An hour later we were in front of a coach.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "It's a surprise!" I grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Yesterday after I talked with Elsa I asked the coachman politely to be ready before breakfast.

"One last thing Elsa."

"What?"

"You need to be blindfolded."

She looked puzzled but agreed.

I nervously took her hand and let her inside the carriage.

"Are you ready?"

She giggled, "Yes!"

I gave the coachman directions and we were of.

I could sense some nervousness in Elsa's mind. _She's learning to trust me. Don't force it._

Once we arrived, I carefully lifted her out and tipped and thanked the coachman. _Yes I am in a extremely good mood._

"At the count of there you have to open your eyes, ok?"

She nodded.

"One..."

I moved her to where she could see everything.

"Two..."

I was nervous. I took off her blindfold.

"Three."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

_**Anna POV**_

Last night Elsa called me into her chambers. She told me her and King Andrews were going on a date.

She said she did it out of pity, but I could see she was attracted to him. They would make a cute couple. But there's another man in Elsa's love life, Matteo. He and Elsa would make an extremely cute couple, and I think Elsa loves him. Poor Andrews. I'm not on any side in particular, I only want Elsa to be happy and in love with the man she chooses. And I feel like she will have to choose soon.

_Very Soon._

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Three."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Oh Andrews... It's amazing!"

I was standing in front of fountain in the town. This fountain wasn't like any other. On the top, there was a snowflake and my name, _Queen Elsa, _sketched on it.

"The townspeople wanted to surprise you. Give all the credit to them."

I looked at the people gathered around the fountain.

"It's very lovely, thank you."

They just smiled back and talked about how happy they were that I liked it.

Today I was going to explore the town. Ever since I was Queen I've been so busy to go to town and just look at it. Of course I've been in town when I was little, before I struck Anna, but Anna always talks about how it changed.

"Where do you want to go first Elsa?"

I sniffed the air. _Mmmm Chocolate._

I heard laughter. I guess I said that out loud.

"Ok I think there is a chocolatier just around the corner."

I was puzzled. "How do you know about the town if you've never been here?"

He shrugged, "I asked your sister. She knows a lot."

I giggled, "She does, doesn't she?"

He smiled, "Let's go than."

* * *

About three hours later, we had gone to about most of the shops in Arendelle.

He was smiling. _What is he planning?_

He took my hand and we were off. I saw where he was taking me.

_Oh no. No, no, no. Not here! Not after what happened._

"Shall we skate, my Queen?"

I shuddered at the memory where Matteo didn't kiss me. If I go on the ice, I might burst into tears.

I shook my head, "No thank you Andrews."

I saw his smile drop. Suddenly I felt like the most cruel and heartless person ever.

"I... I don't want to skate because I'm hungry!"

His smile came back. "Oh ok! I thought you had a bad memory with the ice!"

I faked a smile, "Oh no, never!"

He took me to a grassy meadow which was just a 10 minute walk from the town.

_Thank god Gerda packed us lunch!_

I could tell it was Gerda because she always packs chocolate ts the bottom.

* * *

It was about 5 in the afternoon when Andrews said he had another surprise for me.

"Where are we going now" I asked.

He chucked, "You're impatient, you know that right?"

I smiled, "You know it!"

He smiled and whispered, "Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes for the second time today. He grabbed my hand and let me somewhere.

I felt myself go on something unsturdy. _Probably a boat. _

A while later he spoke again.

"You can open your eyes now."

I gasped. We were in the middle of a lake, the only lake that wasn't frozen in Arendelle. It was called Lake Mysterious.

"Oh Andrews, It's beautiful!"

I hugged him, "Thank you!"

He sighed nervously, "Elsa I have to tell you something."

He sounded serious.

"Ok tell me."

"I.. I want to talk about the Incident I keep thinking about."

I remember him crying in the barn. It was about some Incident. But he might cry again.

"It's ok, just tell me what you can tell."

He took a deep breath.

"My mother and father were the King and Queen of Riversdale. I use to be friends with Matteo and this girl named Dani.." He took another deep breath. "We used to be the best of friends. Anyway my father was cheating on my mother with Dani's mother. I saw them. I wanted to tell my mother. But Matteo told me to think of the better for everyone. But then..."

He started tearing up. I hugged him.

"It's ok. Don't say anymore. I understand."

The moon was up and the stars were twinkling in the dark. I looked up. Ocean blue eyes met my icy blue ones. I felt him lean in. _No Elsa you love Matteo. Matteo! matteo... Matteo..._

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My eyes started fluttering. _No you're supposed to kiss Matteo! _

I started to lean in. _Matteo! Matteo! Matteo? Andrews... Andrews..._

Our lips met.

* * *

**Authors note: Eep! This is a CLIFFHANGER! And today is glee! Double awesome! Anyway there you go Elsa and Andrews fans! I can't wait! Elsa might regret the kiss!**

******RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Broken

** Author's Note: Guys... We've reached 100 reviews and 50 followers! Since this is my first (but certainly not my last.) story, I have never expected this type of turnout. I want to thank every one of my followers, reviewers, favoriters (is that even a word?) and all the people who just decide to check out my story!**

** Now for the awaited part!**

* * *

**Andrews POV**

When our lips met I felt an overload of emotions. My longing for love erupted as I kissed Elsa. Elsa. Just saying her name made my stomach churn and twist. I've never kissed someone before, but I've read some books before. Though I'm pretty sure she has kissed Matteo before. As we slowly part, I pull her back in and deepen the kiss.

Her tongue pushes for an entrance. I gladly give her an entrance and she moans. Wow, I never thought kissing would be so good...

** Elsa's POV**

I moaned. Fireworks were going off in my head. After being unloved for so many years, I think I'm craving this. We finally part and press our foreheads together. Then I remembered.

Matteo.

I quickly pushed Andrews away and stepped back. Matteo, the super sweet and cute guy! _Elsa what are you doing! Matteo who is loyal to you, and you're kissing another guy!_

I heard a cough, "I'm sorry... uh... Queen Elsa." I turned around and sighed. "We should be getting back, ... King Andrews."

"Right."

He started rowing back to the shore. I felt terrible.

He hopped of the boat and dragged it on the shore. He held his hand out for me to grab. I awkwardly accepted it. As our hands touched a rush of electricity ran up my arm. I quickly pulled back. "We sure go through the meadow, to get to the castle faster." He suggested. He sounded so broken and dull._ But you have_ _Matteo, Elsa. And he loves you._

I nodded, "Alright, I think I see the castle gates from here.

"Shall we go?"

He shook his head, "I think I left something back in the boat. I'll go back for it."

"But it's dark, will you be ok?"

"I don't think it matters away." He replied not meeting my eyes.

"O...ok. I'll go ahead..." I said, "Come back soon."

He turned around and started walking. I approached the castle gates. "Who's there?" I lifted my hand, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Welcome my Queen."

I walked up the stairs to the main doors of the castle front door. Anna was waiting for me.

"Soo... How'd it go?" Her face dropped, "Where's Andrews?" I couldn't deal with the guilt. I slowly kept walking, passing Anna's shocked face. I didn't want to burst out crying._ Elsa you always mess things up! He's your future husband for gods sake!_

Anna slowly reached out and stopped me. "Elsa everything ok?" I shook my head and went into my room without looking up and closing the door behind me. I slowly got undressed. I looked at my outfit. Anna helped pick it out. It was a purple dress that wasn't as formal but not too casual. I spent so much time trying to pick something out, to wear. _Andrews didn't look bad Elsa. He looked hansome in his khakis and his blue shirt._

I slipped into bed. It was cold, or was that me. I closed my eyes, a tear rushing down my face. I fell asleep not noticing the storm going on in my room.

** Andrews POV**

"I forgot something in the boat, you go ahead."

I didn't really forget anything. I just didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was falling apart. It felt like the incident again._ But this time it really was my fault. I'm so stupid! Falling in love out of the blue, and the girl loves someone else._

I know why Elsa pushed back. I know why she hesitated to go on a date with me. I know why she doesn't really look forward to our meetings.

Because she has **him.**

And she **loved **him.

Because she had already found **her** knight in shining armor.

She had everything. She wasn't **broken.**

Then again I don't know her whole story, but I knew,

I was **broken.**

I loved someone **unattainable.**

But she didn't feel the same.

I laid back on the grass looking up at the stars. But the stars reminded me too much about her eyes so I turned away.

I hope this ends like a fairy tale. Because I know I'm her Prince Charming.

I fell asleep. But deep in my heart I know...

_ Life isn't a fairy tale._

** Kristoff's POV**

My plan was falling into place. I couldn't wait till the ball.

Thanks to her, my life is complete. We are both willing to start a brand new life. Together. God I love her.

Everyone will know, that she is mine.

Only mine.

** Rapunzel's POV**

"Rapunzel?"

I looked up from the vanity. Eugene was leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?"

He took a small step forward. "Are... are you hiding something from me?"

I looked up, "What makes up say that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know it's just..."

I didn't want to tell him about Kristoff. So I got angry.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! What evidence do you even have! I thought you loved me!"

He frowned, "I wasn't saying I didn't love you I was..."

"You didn't say it... But you implied it!"

"No! Just your never really around anymore and I..."

"Well excuse me for trying to sightsee and stuff like that! What am I, in prison?"

"No it's just that I miss the old times and..."

I stood up,"But nothing Eugene!"

I neared him, "We can't have a relationship without trust! You need to trust me!"

Guilt started seeping in but I stood strong. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm sorry! I just miss you, that's all!"

"Well you see me every night don't you?"

"Well yeah but,"

"Never mind Eugene I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

He kissed my cheek and went to bed.

I entered the bathroom. It was a bit cold. _That's funny it was sunny today. Hmmm..._

I looked down at my tummy. It was starting to show. Then I looked down at my fingers. Guilt settled in as I left the bathroom. I slipped into bed trying to get the image out of my head.

The image of my fingers

_Crossed..._

**An: Hi guys! How's it going! I know in America today frozen is coming out! Unfortunately here in the UK I doesn't come out until the 31st of March which is ok I mean I feel a bit jealous but I will survive. Anyway Don't forget to review and comment and I'll write really soon! Bye!**

**Read and Review! - MyIdentityisSecret**


End file.
